El tiempo a solas
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Kendall tuvo un sueño muy extraño acerca de lo que pasara con Logan y con él por lo que se decide contarle su amor incondicional. El sueño de Kendall lo persigue al saber que es muy probable que se cumpla ¿Todo saldra bién? ¿Podra cambiar el destino? o ¿Tendra que pasar lo inevitable? ¿El destino sera tan cruel como para cumplirlo?
1. El tiempo a solas

Primero que nada, este fic me nació al escuchar la canción de La oreja de Van Gogh, El tiempo a solas, es una canción muy triste por lo que este primer capítulo será igual creo, pero el punto es que habrá más capítulos y espero que les guste esta nueva historia.

Ah, Big Time Rush no me pertenece, y la cancion aunque no la agregue, tampoco es mia =)

* * *

El tiempo a solas

James, Kendall y Carlos, estaban en una habitación, en donde dormía Kendall, todo estaba obscuro, solamente se podían oír los pequeños sollozos de James y Carlos

-¿Kendall estas bien?- dijo Carlos

Kendall no respondió, solamente comenzó a llorar no podía creer que había pasado lo inesperado, lo que quería que nunca pasara, y si ocurría fuera en un momento muy lejano.

-Tranquilo amigo, todo va estar bien- dijo James entre sollozos.

-No creo que mejore- dijo Kendall -Y quiero estar solo- dijo a los dos chicos que estaban con él.

-Está bien, pero no hagas una locura- dijo James, levantándose, junto con Carlos y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué me tuvo que ocurrir esto a mí? ¿Por qué?- dijo el rubio gritando, y rompiéndose a llorar.

Ahora lo que más deseaba era morir, nada importaba, no había razón por la cual vivir, no había algo que lo mantuviera con vida algo que le digiera porque tenía que seguir.

Lo inevitable había pasado, Logan había… muerto.

La causa de la muerte del pobre pálido habían sido, un choque automovilístico, en el cual lamentablemente había muerto causado el mayor dolor a todas las fans, a familia de Logan y del rubio, pero a quien le había afectado mas era a Carlos y James, pero peor aún a Kendall, el novio del pequeño genio. El rubio no podía creer que hacía solamente unos pocos días, se habían declarado su amor, después de varios años que ambos habían guardado ese secreto, sin saber que el sentimiento entre ambos era mutuo.

Kendall, se sentía aún más triste pero sobre todo culpable, porque él había sido causante del accidente.

Él había sido el imprudente que había manejado con algunas copas de más después de una fiesta siendo que Logan le había advertido que no lo hiciera, que el manejaría por el para evitar un accidente, pero el rubio hizo caso omiso de lo que el pálido le había dicho, causando después la muerte de su amado Logie y peor aún el pálido había sido el único muerto en el accidente, incluso, los que iban en el otro vehículo solamente habían sido afectados con pequeños golpes, pero por alguna razón inexplicable y tal vez para castigar al rubio, Logan había resultado gravemente herido, perdiendo muchísima sangre, para luego morir en el camino al hospital.

Kendall, seguía sollozando en lo obscuro de su habitación, pasando el tiempo muerto a solas, pensando en todo lo que había hecho con el genio, todo lo que pudieron haber hecho, sabiendo que ahora no había un camino por el cual los dos podrían luchar, ahora solo quedaba su camino, su camino. Un camino que ya no quería seguir, en el cual solamente había dolor , soledad y desamor.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, lo último que había hecho con Logan, había sido discutir, estúpidamente por quien manejaba, causándole un gran enojo al pálido, hubiera deseado haberle dicho otras cosas. No le había dicho cuanto le amaba, cuando le gustaba estar a su lado, y cuan mal se sentiría si lo perdiera.

Pero, ahora eso no importaba, porque sus palabras no serían escuchadas por su amado, se le hacía estúpido e hipócrita, ir a hablar, con una tumba, con lo que quedaba de su Logie, era simplemente estúpido, pedir perdón a algo que ya no te respondía a algo que simplemente… Ya no existía.

El rubio se levantó de la cama en donde estaba llorando, cerrando la ventana y omitiendo cualquier tipo de ruido, comenzando con su nuevo mejor amigo y su nuevo paisaje emocional, el silencio.

Kendall se sentía más solo que nunca la única que la comprendía ahora era la soledad y el silencio, quien le permitían pensar y que lo escuchaban sin reprochar. El rubio, pensó en algo, quería salir de ahí, comenzara a caminar he intentar comenzar a olvidar a Logan. Pensado lo último, salió de la habitación, aun llorando, y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Carlos

-Que te importa- contesto Kendall saliendo enseguida del apartamento

-No te preocupes creo que estará bien, algún día se repondré- dijo James, intentando convencer al moreno y así mismo, porque ni siquiera ellos que habían perdido a un amigo podían soportar el dolor. Kendall camino, directo a la calle, sin ver a nadie, sumido en su mente, sin pensar en nada en particular, solamente pensaba en una sola cosa… Logan.

No se había dado cuenta, pero ya era de noche, las estrellas junto con la luna lo estaban observando, y ahora que se había percatado él las observaba a ellas, igual que como lo hubiera hecho Logan. Siguió caminando y caminando, llegando ahora, a un puerto, una playa en donde sonaba como golpeaban las olas la costa. Decidió acercarse a la playa y sentir la brisa de las olas y tal vez, también en agua en sus pies, simplemente para

poder sentirse algo más completo. Al llegar decidió quitarse los zapatos negros que llevaba junto con sus calcetines, sintiendo la arena en los pies, haciendo que se relajara. Se acercó a las olas, y comezón a sentirlas en sus pies, estaba muy helada, pero no le importaba, ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Comenzó caminar directo al mar sin importarle la ropa y cuando estuvo en lo más profundo, comenzó a hablar, mirando al cielo, la luna y las estrellas.

-Logie, te extraño- dijo Kendall comenzando a sentir un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Fui un estúpido al no acerté caso, quiero pedirte perdón- dijo Kendall comenzando ahora a llorar sin control y acercándose de nuevo a la arena recostándose en ella para luego cerrar los ojos.

- Logie te amo, no sé por qué no te hice caso siento tanta culpa- siguió el rubio, para luego levantarse.

Se fijó que al lado de él, estaban unas escaleras que llevaban directamente un acantilado y por alguna razón decidió subirlas.

Eran muchos escalones, y se sentía muy pesado por lo húmedo que estaba, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era llegar hasta arriba.

Finalmente llego, y se acercó al borde, mirando que en el fondo había montones de piedras filosas, y que las olas golpeaban aún más fuerte que en la costa.

Comenzó a pensar en algo muy serio, ahora ya no sabía quién era, quería estar con Logan, tomar su mano, y decirle a la cara que lo quería, que lo amaba sin piedad alguna, decirñe que lo único que quería era estar con él.

-Te amo Logan, perdóname por esto- grito Kendall, y se lanzó directamente a las rocas filosas, que comenzó a sentir enseguida, lo comenzaban a rasgar y lastimar, causándole graves golpes y sangre.

Las olas lo golpeaban poco a poco sentía que se ahogaba, que su vida estaba por esfumarse que pronto se uniría con su amado hasta que….

SE DESPERTO.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Pues envíen sus Reviews, espero pronto subir el próximo capítulo =)

Se despide de ustedes _RusherloveKogan_


	2. ¿Que ocurre?

Este es el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y aquí es en donde empieza la verdadera historia.

¿Qué ocurre?

Kendall se despertó muy agitado, había tenido el sueño más horrible de toda su vida, en donde Logan, su amor secreto, moría y tenía que enfrentarse a eso y lo peor de todo era que él había sido el culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo primero que hizo, fue verificar que Logan siguiera ahí, con el dormido, girando su cabeza, para la cama del pálido, en donde estaba en pequeño Logie, mirándolo

-Hola ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Kendall, sonriéndole al genio y sentándose en su cama, descobijándose

-Es lo que quiero saber Kendall, ¿Qué ocurre?, estabas gritando dormido-dijo Logan

-Lamento si te desperté, la verdad es que tuve una horrible pesadilla-dijo Kendall sonrojándose y sintiéndose algo extraño, al hablar con la persona que había muerto en el sueño

-Y… ¿Por qué me pediste disculpas cuando estabas dormido?-quiso saber Logan.

Kendall recordó lo ultimo que hacia en su sueño se había lanzado de un barranco, gritándole a Logan, unas disculpas por lo que estaba haciendo.

-La verdad es que…- empezó el rubio

-No tienes que contestar, pero quiero saber que es lo que estabas soñando- dijo Logan en un tono autoritario.

-Pues… yo…- dijo Kendall se estaba comenzando a poner muy nervioso.

-¿Es algo vergonzoso?- pregunto Logan.

-No, soñé… que… tu…- dijo Kendall

-¿Qué yo qué?- dijo el pálido

-Morías- termino Kendall, omitiendo la parte en donde se declaraban su amor, que habían sido novios y que por su culpa había muerto.

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien debe de ser un sueño extraño- dijo Logan, un poco confundido, debería ser horrible soñar que alguien a quien querías mucho muriera.

-Estoy bien, solo fue algo… impactante, el sueño fue muy vivido- dijo el rubio

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos cambiemos, pronto será la hora de desayunar- dijo Logan

-De acuerdo, primero voy a ducharme- dijo Kendall, tomando su toalla y entrando al baño que compartía con Logan.

Enseguida que entro, comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudo, para luego entrar en la regadera y abrir la llave del agua y comenzar a bañarse. En lo que se duchaba, pensaba en sí debería declararle su amor a Logan, pues tal vez ese sueño era una predicción que le decía que no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Cerró la llave y se comenzó a secar, para luego ponerse la toalla en la cintura y salir de la habitación. Al salir, Logan estaba esperando sentado en su cama, con la toalla en mano y con la ropa que se pondría y viendo a Kendall se puso como un tomate.

-¿Por qué no estas vestido?- dijo Logan algo nervioso y avergonzado.

-Por qué me acabo de bañar y me deje la ropa en la cama- dijo Kendall

-Entrare a bañarme- dijo Logan aún muy sonrojado cerrando al puerta detrás de él

Kendall se comenzó a vestir, y se puso a pensar por qué el joven genio se había puesto tan nervioso por haberlo visto semidesnudo

"Tal vez le gusto" pensó Kendall, para luego dibujar una gran sonrisa en su boca.

"Tal vez no" dijo una voz en la cabeza de Kendall

"A demás él tiene novia y tu también" siguió la voz

"Pero eso se puede arreglar" dijo Kendall

-¿Con quién hablas?- pregunto Logan quien había escuchado solamente lo último que había dicho el rubio pues lo demás solo estaba en la cabeza del mismo.

-Con nadie, será mejor salir a desayunar-dijo Kendall muy nervioso, esperaba que Logan no hubiera escuchado nada.

Ambos salieron de la habitación sin articular palabra, encontrándose en la sala a solamente a Carlos que estaba viendo la televisión.

-¡Hola bellos durmientes!- les dijo Carlos a los chicos

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto Kendall ignorando el saludo que había hecho el moreno

-Ya tiene mucho que no están aquí, ¿No han visto la hora?- pregunto Carlos y ambos chicos dirigieron su mirada al reloj las 2:45 pm

-¡Ya casi es hora de comer!- dijo Logan muy sorprendido.

-Claro que sí, pronto todos regresaran a comer- dijo Carlos sonriendo al ver la cara que tenían sus amigos.

-¿Cómo pudimos dormir tanto?- pregunto Kendall a Logan

-No lo sé, pero recuerda que dormimos hasta tarde- dijo Logan

-Es verdad estábamos viendo una película- de pronto Kendall recordó la película, bueno recordó que no la estaba viendo, porque era de terror, y estaba disfrutando el hecho de que Logan estaba asustado y se acercaba más a él, dándole un abrazo causando que Logan se sonrojara.

-¿Qué hora era cuando termino la película?- pregunto Kendall

-Deberían de ser cerca de las 3:00 o 4:00 de la mañana- dijo Logan

-Recuérdame que no tenemos que ver películas tan tarde- dijo Kendall al pálido

-De acuerdo- dijo Logan

-¿Tienen hambre?- pregunto Carlos, haciendo que ambos chicos recordaran la presencia de su amigo.

-La verdad es que mucha pero no hay comida ¿o sí?- pregunto Kendall

-Sí, tu madre nos la dejo en la cocina para que pudiéramos comer- dijo Carlos.

-Pues vamos a comer- dijo Logan, llamando a los dos chicos para sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a comer lo que sea que hubiera preparado la señora Knight Carlos, se dirigió junto con Logan a la cocina dejando al rubio solo en el comedor.

-Aquí está la comida- dijo Carlos señalando una olla que estaba llena de espagueti con albóndigas.

Logan sirvió tres platos equitativos, llevándolos junto con ayuda del moreno a la mesa junto con la bebida.

-Gracias Logie- dijo Kendall comenzando a comer seguido de los otros dos.

Terminaron rápido de comer a Kendall le tocaba ahora lavar los platos y Carlos se ofreció a ayudarlo.

-Chicos, voy a ver a Camille- dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall sintiera odio por aquella chica afortunada que llevaba una relación con su amado Logie

-De acuerdo, luego nos vemos- dijo Carlos, para luego ver junto al rubio como salía del departamento.

-Carlos… ¿Te puedo contar algo?- pregunto algo nervioso, aprovechando que Logan acababa de salir, pero corriendo el riesgo de que el genio regresara o que entrara alguien más de los que vivían ahí.

-Claro que si ¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Carlos

-De un sueño- dijo Kendall

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo Carlos

-Sobre Logan- dijo el rubio.

¿Cómo responderá Carlos a lo que le cuente Kendall? ¿Le ayudara? ¿Logan también ama a Kendall o ama a Camille? ¿Les gusto este capítulo?

Envíen sus Reviews =)


	3. ¿Quieres mi ayuda?

¡Al fin regrese! después de un tiempo de ausencia regreso con este nuevo capítulo. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar he tenido algunos compromisos además de que estoy comenzando a escribir mis propias historias sin necesidad de ocupar a los chicos de BTR

Sin otra cosa que decirles me voy para que puedan leer

* * *

**¿Quieres mi ayuda?**

* * *

-¿Qué tipo de sueño tuviste acerca de Logan?- dijo Carlos algo confundido, terminando de lavar los platos y dirigiéndose junto con Kendall para la sala, en donde la televisión estaba apagada, permitiendo que hablaran con gran tranquilidad, pero también dando una sensación lúgubre del lugar.

-Para empezar, estoy enamorado de Logan- dijo Kendall cerrándolos ojos esperando que Carlos le gritara, se molestara o le diera un golpe, pero no recibió nada de eso, sino una sonrisa del moreno.

-¡Ya era tiempo de que lo reconocieras!- dijo Carlos

-¿Eh?- contesto el rubio algo desconcertado.

-¿Crees que no nos dábamos cuenta de cómo miras a Logan?- dijo Carlos en un tono que le daba a entender a Kendall que su amor por Logan era obvio.

-¿Se me nota tanto?- dijo Kendall muy preocupado y avergonzado, al saber que no guardaba bien sus sentimientos.

-Sí, es obvio, al parecer el único que no se da cuenta es Logan, pero platícame lo que soñaste- dijo Carlos recordándole a Kendall cual era el motivo de su charla.

-Es verdad, soñé con que Logan estaba muerto, moría después de que yo le declaraba mi amor, en una fiesta en donde peleábamos y yo estaba ebrio, y por mi culpa moría en una accidente de auto- dijo Kendall intentando omitir el momento en que se suicidaba.

-¿Y? sé que estas omitiendo algo Kendall- dijo Carlos mirando directamente a Kendall.

-Luego… yo me suicidaba por sentir tanta culpa, para luego despertarme con una rara sensación- dijo Kendall algo triste y a la vez apenado por lo que había hecho en su sueño, ahora le parecía algo cobarde suicidarse.

-¡Vaya! Ese sueño sí que ha sido raro- dijo Carlos

-Lo sé, pero lo que quiero hacer es declararle mi amor a Logan, pero ahora estoy algo inseguro, ¿Qué tal y que pasa lo que en mi sueño?- dijo Kendall algo asustado.

-De eso preocúpate después, primero debes determinar tu relación con Jo- dijo Carlos con algo de tacto.

-Ese no es problema, nunca fuimos pareja, la verdad es que ella fue la primera que supo que me gustaba Logan, y decidió ayudarme- dijo Kendall

-Entonces preocúpate por Camille, recuerda que Logan la fue a visitar- dijo Carlos ocasionando que Kendall sintiera una gran tristeza de repente, se le había olvidado esa parta.

Logan tenia novia y al parecer la amaba mucho, y no podía hacer nada por cambiar eso, solo podía esperar a que Logan o Camille decidieran terminar con su relación para poder actuar.

-Creo que lo mejor será a que esperes que ocurre con Logan- dijo Carlos

-Tienes razón, y por favor no le digas a nadie acerca de esto ¿Esta bien?- dijo Kendall a Carlos, esperando que prometiera no decirle nada a nadie.

-De acuerdo, solamente lo puedo hablar contigo y con Jo ¿Verdad?- dijo Carlos, esperando un sí, pues eran los únicos tres que sabían acerca del secreto de Kendall

-Sí, somos los únicos que podemos hablar acerca del tema, y me voy a ver a Jo, le quiero platicar acerca de mi sueño- dijo Kendall que se levantó del sofá para luego caminar a la puerta y despedirse de su amigo.

-Nos vemos Carlos, si los demás preguntan, recuérdales que ya comimos y que nos veremos en la cena- dijo Kendall

-De acuerdo, cuídate amigo- dijo Carlos que tomo el control de la televisión para luego encenderla y ponerse a ver su programa favorito.

Kendall cerró la puerta detrás de él., y se dirigió directamente al departamento de Jo, cuando llego toco la puerta, y lo recibió Jo, con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

-Hola Kendall ¿Todo bien?- dijo Jo, dándole un abrazo de bienvenida, cosa que Kendall correspondió de mala gana.

-Todo está bien, pero quiero hablar contigo- dijo Kendall, entrando al departamento junto con Jo.

* * *

_**En otro lugar de Palm Woods, con Logan**_

Logan iba caminado, estaba muy pensativo, no sabía porque iba a hacer lo que iba hacer, pero no se detendría esta vez.

Llego directamente al departamento de Camille, y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- dijo la voz de Camille desde adentro

-Soy Logan ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Logan

-Por supuesto, está abierto- dijo Camille.

Logan tomo la perilla, para luego entrar y encontrarse con Camille, que estaba sentada en el único sofá que tenía, estaba comiendo al parecer fideos, y al ver Logan, dejo su plato en la mesa y se dirigió a él.

-Logan, cariño, te extrañe- dijo Camille, dándole un gran abrazo y luego descaradamente un gran beso.

-Camille, espera- dijo Logan separándola de él

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Camille algo preocupada, Logan nunca se había comportado así.

-La verdad no sé si esto está bien- dijo Logan bajando su mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que no está bien? Somos novios, esto es normal- dijo Camille

-Ese es el problema, no se si quiero seguir siendo tu novio- dijo Logan mirando ahora a la chica que tenia una cara de incrédula.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Camille muy asustada.

-No lo sé, me siento raro, como vacío, al estar contigo- dijo Logan

-¿Crees que soy yo la causa de eso?- dijo Camille, ahora molesta

-No, no eres tú, soy yo, esta frase es muy gastada, pero en verdad no sé lo que me pasa- dijo Logan muy apenado, pero sentía que hasta ahora la situación iba mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?- dijo Camille, apunto de las lagrimas

-Sí-, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos- dijo Logan con una sonrisa que esperaba que lo salvara de la furia de Camille.

-¿Es alguien más?- dijo Camille

-¡No, pero como dije antes, ¿Amigos?- dijo Logan, estirando su mano para que Camille la estrechara y dejaran las cosas en paz, siendo solamente amigos

-¿CREES QUE PODEMOS SER AMIGOS? CLARO QUE NO SEREMOS AMIGOS, YA NO SOMOS NADA, LAMENTARAS EL HABERTE DESHECHO DE MI POR ALGUIEN MAS- dijo Camille gritando y dándole un manotazo a la mano del pálido

-Pero ya te dije que…- empezó Logan algo desconcertado.

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIJIERAS YO SE QUE ES ALGUIEN MAS, Y NO TE OLVIDARAS DE MI, PRONTO TENDRAS MI VENGANZA Y AHORA ¡LARGO DE AQUI!- dijo Camille, estaba roja por su enojo y empezó a empujar a Logan para la salida de su departamento

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!- dijo Camille para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara a un Logan muy confundido.

-Me voy a vengar de ti, Logan Mitchell- dijo Camille, detrás de la puerta recargando su espalda en ella y luego deslizándose hasta el piso, quedando sentada para luego empezar a llorar,

-Eso fue muy raro, pero no es cosa mía- dijo Logan, que empezó a caminar de nuevo para su departamento, con una sensación de paz, pues el había hecho lo posible para que la relación con Camille no se rompiera por completo, pero fue ella quien reacciono mal ante la situación.

* * *

_**En el departamento de Jo**_

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto Jo, sentándose en un sillón

-De Logan- dijo Kendall sentándose en otro sillón, enfrente de la chica rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya le dijiste algo?- dijo muy emocionada la joven.

-No, es sobre un sueño que tuve con el- dijo Kendall en un tono de tristeza.

-¿Fue algo malo?- cuestiono Jo.

-Mira, para no hacerte mi sueño tan largo, soñé con que Logan y yo nos declarábamos amor. Después íbamos a una fiesta y yo me embriagaba de mas, y a pesar de que Logan me había dicho que el conduciría, yo no acepte por lo que terminamos en un accidente donde el murió. Por ultimo yo me sentía tan mal que decidí suicidarme esperando reencontrarme con mi amado, y fue entonces que me desperté- dijo Kendall recibiendo una mirada de incrédula de su mejor amiga.

-Guao, eso si que ha sido raro ¿Pero en que te afecta?- dijo Jo un poco confundida, pero casi segura de la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

-Me da miedo que sea otro Deja Vu ¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuve de que me enamoraba de Logan?- dijo Kendall

-Tienes razón, pero no lo creo, ustedes nunca salen a fiestas- dijo Jo intentando que su rubio amigo entrara en razón.

-¡Tienes razón! Pero aún tengo otro problema…- dijo el rubio con tristeza.

-¿Cuál?- dijo la rubia

-Camille- dijo Kendall con rabia al pronunciar el nombre de su competencia.

-Oh tienes mucha…- empezó a decir Jo, pero no termino al escuchar el timbre de su celular. Lo saco de la bolsa en donde lo tenía y miro si era llamada o un mensaje.

-Creo que ahora tienes el paso libre- dijo la rubia recibiendo una mirada perpleja de su amigo.

-Mira esto- dijo la joven entregándole el celular.

"Necesito hablar contigo Jo. Logan y yo terminamos necesito que alguien me aconseje.

Camille"

Cuando Kendall leyó la última parte se puso muy feliz y le entrego el celular a su amiga. Después se puso de pie y levanto a Jo para comenzarla a abrazar y saltar al mismo tiempo de la emoción.

-Tranquilo, Kendall déjame respirar- dijo Jo quejándose de la fuerza del rubio.

-Lo siento, pero esto es tan emocionante- dijo Kendall.

-Lamento quitarte así tu alegría ¿Pero cómo planeas decírselo a Logan? Y más importante ¿Crees que te acepte y te amé igualmente?- dijo Jo ocasionando que Kendall se sentara y borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Eso no lo había pensado tal vez improvise- dijo Kendall volviendo a sonreír.

-Me tengo que ir con Camille y al parecer tú con Logan, así que nos vemos luego- dijo Jo conduciendo a Kendall a la salida y saliendo junto con el para luego cerrar con llave su departamento.

-Gracias por escucharme Jo- dijo Kendall de una forma muy sincera que se podía ver en su mirada.

-No es nada eres mi mejor amigo y eso hacen los amigos ah y mucha suerte con ya sabes que- dijo Jo para no levantar curiosidad en las personas que estaban cerca y seguramente estarían escuchando voluntaria o involuntariamente la conversación.

Cada uno tomo un camino distinto pues las habitaciones a donde se dirigían estaban de lado contrario por lo que se separaron al instante.

Kendall estaba que radiaba de felicidad, no podía creer que ahora su único obstáculo para declararle su amor a Logan había desaparecido.

"¿Cómo le diré a Logan que lo amo?" se preguntó muy dudosamente el chico mientras caminaba para llegar a su departamento.

"Díselo y ya" dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"¡No! mejor intenta enviarle mensajes subliminales" dijo otra voz en su cabeza.

"Creo que hare lo primero, no sé qué son los mensajes subliminales" se dijo Kendall a si mismo cuando llego a la entrada del departamento.

Observo la perilla por unos segundos para después tomar aire y abrirla con decisión.

Cuando entro se encontró con Carlos y Logan viendo la televisión mientras que Katie y James estaban en la mesa comiendo.

-¡Hola! Hermano mayor ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Katie al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kendall.

-Hola Katie, estaba con Jo- dijo Kendall cerrando la puerta detrás de el y dirigiéndose a la sala donde se encontraba Logan.

-¡Hola! Kendall- dijo Carlos pero fue ignorado por el rubio que se dirigio directamente a Logan.

-Necesito que hablemos Logie- dijo Kendall en un tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo Logan en un tono de preocupación al parecer como siempre había exagerado las cosas gracias a sus pensamientos pesimistas.

-No es nada malo, pero quiero que hablemos a solas- dijo Kendall comenzando a caminar para su habitación esperando que el pálido lo siguiera.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá?- dijo Logan a Carlos.

-No lo sé amigo, pero parece importante- dijo Carlos en parte verdad y en parte mentira porque sabía que el rubio estaba enamorado de Logan pero no sabía que era lo que le diría.

-Sera mejor que valla- dijo Logan levantándose del sillón y caminando a su habitación.

Logan entro rápidamente pues la puerta estaba entreabierta en el cuarto se podía ver igual de bien que afuera del solamente que estaba más obscuro dentro de la habitación.

-Cierra la puerta por favor Logan- dijo Kendall. El pálido simplemente obedeció pues la voz de Kendall venia de las penumbras y no sabía a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba.

Logan empezó a caminar y se dio cuenta de que Kendall estaba sentado en su cama.

-Ven aquí, quiero que hablemos un poco- dijo Kendall

* * *

¿Kendall podrá decirle todo a Logan? Si lo logra ¿Logan lo aceptara? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué planeara Camille?

Bueno aquí se acaba otro capítulo de "Un tiempo a solas" Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen sus Reviews no les cuesta nada más que escribir algunas palabras y dar unos cuantos clics, no es mucho trabajo :D

Sin más que decirles se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	4. ¿Que pasara ahora?

!Hola a todos¡ Hoy vengo con otro capitulo de mi historia "El tiempo a solas" (Lo cual es obvio si no, no estarian abriendo este archivo XD) Aquí creo que no pasara algo de mucha relevancia, pero dara paso a algo que si lo hara, sin mas que decirles les dejo el nuevo episodio :D

* * *

_**¿Qué pasara ahora?**_

* * *

-¿De qué se trata? Habla ya que creaste curiosidad en mi- dijo Logan tomando asiento en su cama mirando directamente a Kendall

-Mira, ¿Cómo empiezo?- dijo Kendall rascándose la cabeza con una mano y haciendo un gesto al sentir la mirada de Logan sobre él.

-Solamente, empieza con el principio- dijo Logan riéndose de su broma

-¡Qué gracioso! Pero tienes razón. Primero que nada ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?- dijo Kendall en un tono de importancia.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Como olvidare ese día!- dijo Logan algo ofendido

* * *

_**Flash back "El día que Logan y Kendall se conocieron"**_

Era un día nublado y frio en Minnesota, un día de invierno como cualquier otro. En una escuela común y corriente se encontraban un montón de niños, esperando el sonido del timbre para poder empezar con sus amadas clases.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE TIMBREN!- dijo un pequeño chico moreno que estaba sentado en su banco rodeado de otros dos niños pequeños.

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡Ya no me poder mirar en el espejo!- dijo otro chico que estaba arreglando su cabello, mirándose en el espejo.

-Ah… me da igual- dijo un chico rubio que estaba mirando por la ventana. Se podía ver un paisaje hermoso, el cielo totalmente nublado, se podía ver lo fuerte que soplaba el aire por el movimiento que hacían los árboles y las hojas que eran movidas por este mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre Kendall?- dijo el chico moreno

-Nada, Carlitos, nada- dijo Kendall suspirando y dejando de ver por la ventana y darse la vuelta para ver a su par de amigos que lo miraban fijamente y con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kendall después de que estuvo un buen rato soportando las miradas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kendall? Últimamente has estado muy cambiado- dijo el chico vanidoso.

-¡Claro que no James!- dijo Kendall algo sorprendido por lo que decía su amigo

-¡Claro que sí!- dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

-Cuéntanos, puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo Carlos

-De acuerdo, lo único que me pasa es que me siento… aburrido de mi vida- dijo Kendall

-¿Piensas suicidarte?- dijo rápidamente James muy asustado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero me siento como que muy… rutinario siempre hacemos lo mismo, nunca cambia nada en esta escuela, ni en la ciudad ni en mi vida. No hay nada de nuevo- dijo Kendall

-Pero podemos hacer otras cosas como… hacer nuestras tareas o estudiar- dijo James para luego mirar a sus amigos y echarse los tres a reír rápidamente.

-¡Dije que me siento aburrido! ¡No que me quería hacer un nerd!- dijo Kendall aun entre risas.

-Pero, ¿Es tan malo lo que sientes?- dijo Carlos

-No, solamente me gustaría que algo cambiara. Todos en la escuela nos conocemos, igual por nuestro barrio ¿No quieren conocer a nuevas personas?- dijo Kendall algo emocionado.

-¡Tienes razón! Pero no creo que nuestras mamás nos dejen salir muy lejos de nuestras casas- dijo James meditando un poco.

-Es cierto, tendremos que esperar a crecer un poco más- dijo Kendall algo decepcionado.

Se escuchó el timbre y enseguida entro la profesora Aurora.

-Buenos días niños saquen su material para la clase de matemáticas…- empezó pero Kendall hizo caso omiso, solamente siguió las instrucciones de sacar su material para luego olvidarse de la clase, de la profesora y de todos para perderse de nuevo en el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana.

Y así siguió durante un buen rato hasta que ocurrió algo diferente a los demás días.

-Profesora Aurora, me permite- dijo la voz de un hombre, que no podía ser más ni menos que la del director Anthony

-Por supuesto, señor director- dijo Aurora para dejar de hablar y hacerse a un lado, ya que estaba ocupando el pizarrón para explicar un problema matemático.

-Buenos días niños- dijo Anthony entrando al salón y ocupando el lugar de la profesora.

-Buenos días señor director- dijeron todos los niños al unísono y poniéndose de pie, todos al mismo tiempo.

-Siéntense, quiero darles un nuevo aviso- dijo el director, ocasionando que todos se sentaran y el comienzo de cientos de murmullos que fueron cesados rápidamente.

-Hoy se integra un nuevo alumno a nuestra escuela y a su grupo- dijo Anthony obteniendo la atención de Kendall al cien por ciento.

-Pasa, hijo- dijo Anthony mirando la puerta para dejar ver a un pequeño niño, se le veía muy asustado. Era pálido, muy flacucho, algo bajito, usaba anteojos y tenía la mirada baja.

-Él es Logan Mitchell y será su nuevo compañero.- dijo el director saliendo del salón y dejando al chico nuevo enfrente de todos.

-Logan, toma un asiento, soy tu profesora mi nombre es Aurora y espero poder ayudarte con tus estudios- dijo la profesora sonriéndole al chico que se le veía de lo más nervioso.

-¡Aquí hay un lugar!- dijo Carlos que se puso de pie buscando un nuevo lugar.

-¡Gracias Carlos! Logan, ve y siéntate para seguir con la clase- dijo Aurora con dulzura.

El chico pálido solamente se dirigió a su nuevo lugar para sentarse rápidamente y empezar a anotar lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

Kendall estaba muy nervioso, pues sabía porque Carlos se había movido del lugar, ya que estaba al lado del rubio.

-H hola Logan- dijo Kendall muy nervioso enojándose con el mismo.

-H hola- dijo Logan igual de nervioso y tímido que el rubio ocasionando que los dos se calmaran un poco.

-Soy Kendall- dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano a el nuevo chico.

-Ya sabes mi nombre, soy Logan mucho gusto- dijo el pálido tomando la mano del rubio y agitándola un poco.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- dijo rápidamente Kendall recibiendo una mirada incrédula del chico bajito

-¡Pero no llevamos ni cinco minutos conociéndonos!-exclamo muy sorprendido Logan.

-Es cierto, pues hay que conocernos- dijo Kendall sonriente

-De acuerdo- dijo Logan dándose la vuelta para poder mirar mejor a Kendall, ambos dejando de prestar atención.

-Me gusta el hockey, la música, hacer amigos y ayudar a los demás con sus problemas- dijo Kendall

-Bueno, a mí también me gusta algo el hockey, pero me gusta mucho mas leer, adoro la música, pero sobre todas las cosas me estoy preparando para llegar a ser un gran médico- dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall se quedara con la boca abierta.

-¡Es genial!- dijo Kendall prácticamente gritando

-¡Verdad que sí!- dijo Logan muy alegre también

-¿Recuerdan que estamos en clase? ¡A la dirección!- dijo Aurora algo enojada, porque los chicos había interrumpido su clase y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

-¡Fue mi primer día y mi primer reporte en la escuela! ¿Crees que lo olvidaría?- dijo Logan sonriendo y recordando lo que había pasado hace ya algunos años.

-Es cierto, pero el punto de esto, es que desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eras una persona muy especial- dijo Kendall sonrojándose un poco.

-Gracias por el cumplido ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- dijo Logan desconcertado

-Por lo que estoy a punto de decirte- dijo Kendall bajando su mirada y secándose las manos sudorosas en la ropa.

-Mira… lo que me pasa es…- dijo Kendall sin terminar ya que los labios de Logan ya estaban unidos a los del rubio dándose un beso cariñoso separándose rápidamente.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Kendall confundido

-¿Qué no es lo que me ibas a decir? ¿Qué me amas desde hace mucho tiempo?- dijo Logan sonriente

-Si pero ¿Cómo te enteraste? Fue Carlos verdad ¡LO VOY A MATAR!- dijo Kendall empezándose a enojar.

-No, no fue Carlos fuiste tú- dijo Logan algo divertido

-¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo?- dijo Kendall

-Hace algunas noches, me levante por un vaso de agua. Por si no lo sabes roncas horrible pero sobre todo hablas dormido- dijo Logan_*****_

-Ya no puedo ni confiar en mi- dijo Kendall zurrando pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Logan lo oyera y comenzara a reír.

-¿Pero tú no estás saliendo con Jo?- dijo Logan recordando a su amiga rubia.

-No, solo somos amigos ¿Y tú no estás saliendo con Camille?- dijo Kendall mintiendo en la última parte para que Logan le explicara todo sobre su rompimiento con la chica.

-No, terminamos el día de hoy… pero no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Logan poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kendall haciendo que cayeran juntos en la cama mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?- dijo Kendall en un tono sensual.

-No lo sé, creo que nada- dijo Logan levantándose de la cama.

-¡Que te ocurre Logan! ¡No me provoques!- dijo Kendall entre molesto, resignado y divertido.

-¿Por qué no mejor salimos a ver la televisión con Carlos y James?- dijo Logan muy divertido por la actitud de Kendall

-De acuerdo, pero esto no se quedara así- dijo Kendal alcanzado a Logan y tomándolo de la cintura acercando sus rostros. Logan se empezó a acercar a los labios del rubio pero este lo soltó de la cintura y empezó a caminar.

-¡Eso solo lo puedo hacer yo Kendall Knight!- dijo Logan divertido pero algo molesto.

-Claro que no- dijo Kendall dándose la vuelta para mirar a Logan

-Solo un beso- pidió Logan al entender los mensajes que le enviaba Kendall con la mirada.

-Eso me basta- dijo Kendall acercándose a Logan y posicionándose en la postura anterior, Kendall tomando de la cintura a Logan, mientras que el genio lo abrazaba por la espalda mirándose a los ojos.

-Sabes… Te amo- dijo Logan

-Yo… te quiero- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan borrara su sonrisa- te amo, te deseo y espero que estemos juntos toda la vida- termino el rubio para luego besar los labios de Logan que estaban por decir algo, pero que fueron callados por ese segundo beso que se daban los chicos.

-Suficiente… por ahora- dijo Kendall soltando a Logan de la cintura, pero abrazándolo por arriba del hombro, mientras que Logan lo abrazaba solamente con un brazo que pasaba por la espalda del rubio.

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida de su habitación, encontrándose con Carlos y James muy juntos en el sofá, durmiendo como niños pequeños.

-¡CHICOS!- grito Kendall riéndose con ganas cuando los dos saltaron muy asustados.

-¡QUE OCURRE!- grito Carlos poniéndose de pie rápidamente mirando a Kendall y Logan seguido de James que estaba algo más tranquilo.

-Solo una noticia- dijo Logan muy alegre abrazando a Kendall, apegándose a su torso.

-¡Qué bien chicos! James, Gane la apuesta- dijo Carlos muy feliz.

-¡Rayos! Ten tus cincuenta dólares- dijo James resignado entregando un billete al moreno.

-¿De qué hablan?- dijo Kendall

-Mira apostamos de quien le diría a quien que se gustaban y fue Logan quien lo dijo ¿O no?- dijo James

-Sí, un momento ¿Estaban espiando?- dijo Logan algo molesto.

-Solo un poquito- dijo Carlos tratando de excusarse.

-Eso no estuvo bien, pero me alegro que ganaras Carlitos- dijo Kendall.

De repente los celulares de los cuatro chicos sonaron casi al mismo tiempo y todos se vieron obligados a mirar de quien era el mensaje aunque prácticamente ya estaba seguros de quien era.

-Ah, es Gustavo quiere que lo veamos en Rocque Records- empezó Logan

-Para con nosotros- siguió Kendall

-Hablar de nosotros muy seriamente- dijo Carlos

-¡Descuento en los productos Cuda!- dijo James muy emocionado

-¿Eh?- dijo Logan riéndose junto con Kendall y Carlos

-Ese fue mi mensaje no sé porque…- dijo James para que su celular sonara por segunda vez recibiendo el mensaje de Gustavo.

-… y quiere que vayamos lo más rápido posible- dijo James terminando de leer el mensaje.

-Sera mejor que vayamos- dijo Logan algo triste porque lo único que quería ahora era estar con Kendall.

_**Después de algunos minutos en Rocque Records.**_

-¡PERROS! Debo felicitarlos, acaban de recibir disco de Oro por su CD Elévate, son enviados de México- dijo Gustavo muy feliz.

-Eso es maravilloso- dijo Kendall muy emocionado buscando los discos por la oficina de Gustavo

-¿Y las placas?- pregunto James

-Las guardamos para que ustedes… no las destrocen- dijo Kelly

-Suena lógico- dijo Carlos algo realista.

-¿Qué es lo importante de lo que nos querías hablar?- dijo James algo desesperado, sin razón alguna al parecer.

-La noche del día de hoy realizaremos una fiesta- dijo Gustavo muy emocionado dejando a los chicos solos en la oficina.

-¡Es genial! No sé qué me voy a poner ¿Me ayudas James?- dijo Logan muy emocionado

-Por supuesto Logie, vámonos- dijo James saliendo seguido de Logan,

-¿No crees que…?- dijo Carlos mirando a Kendall que tenía una cara de asustado.

-No lo sé, Carlitos, pero esto me asusta mucho- dijo Kendall las facciones de su cara no podian mostrar mas que preocuacion ya que habia recordando su sueño llenandose de miedo, por lo que el destino le fuera a deparar a él pero sobre todo a Logan.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Kendall se debe de preocupar? ¿Se esta haciendo paranoico?

Y esto se descubrira en los proximos episodios ¿o no? XD

Pues espero que si les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, preguntas y ¿Por qué no?) sus sugerencias

Se despide de ustedes

**_RusherloveKogan_**


	5. No quiero que esto acabe mal

Hola

Después de algunos días de ausencia vengo con la actualización de este fic que se me esta haciendo tan entretenido escribir.

Esto es para todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen mis historias sin dejar un Review gracias por hacerlo y sin ustedes mis historias no tendrían más que Reviews (No me malentiendan los Reviews me fascinan)

Disfruten el nuevo episodio llamado:

* * *

**No quiero que esto acabe mal.**

* * *

-Carlos ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que ocurra lo mismo que en mi sueño?- dijo Kendall saliendo de su estado de shock y mirando a Carlos que estaba a su lado. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las sillas de la oficina de Gustavo, mirando la puerta donde hacia algunos minutos habían salido Gustavo, Kelly, James y Logan.

-No lo se ¿Alguna vez habías soñado algo y luego se cumplía?- dijo el moreno algo preocupado, pues la respuesta podría darles una pista de la probabilidad de que pudiera convertirse en verdad el trágico sueño del rubio.

-S s si… una vez soñé que nos hacíamos famosos y míranos- empezó Kendall algo sorprendido- Luego soñé que me iba a enamorar de Logan y pues ya nos ves como pareja- El semblante de la cara de Kendall cambio de uno sorprendido a uno con dolor extremo- y soñé que Logan… moría- termino Kendall que se sentía cada vez peor. Carlos se percato de eso y le dio un abrazo a su amigo para que intentara recomponerse al menos un poco.

-¿No iremos a la fiesta?- dijo Carlos dudoso, seria mejor no ir si sabían que Logan podía correr peligro.

-No lo se… ¿Crees que baste con tener cuidado?- dijo Kendall mirando a Carlos buscando una respuesta clara para calmar sus nervios

-Tal vez… no debemos de ponernos paranoicos… ¿Le dirás a Logan? O ¿A alguien mas?- dijo Carlos algo preocupado levantándose de su silla y empezando a caminar para la salida de la oficina de Gustavo seguido de Kendall.

-No lo se ¿Crees que me lo tomen a broma?- dijo el rubio levantándose también de su silla y comenzando a caminar al lado del moreno. El rubio estaba indeciso por contarle a Logan sobre su sueño. En estos momentos Kendall se arrepentía de haberlo hecho un montón de bromas al genio del grupo y a la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos, porque ahora casi no se tomaba en serio los comentarios de Kendall, al menos de que la mirada del rubio indicara que algo andaba mal o que estuviera al punto del llanto

-Quizás si, quizás no, todo depende de como se lo cuentes- dijo Carlos cuando ya estaban afuera de Rocque Records

-Tienes razón, tal vez cuando vea que mi cara es seria, se lo tome más en serio ¿James debe saber?- dijo Kendall llegando a la conclusión de que seria mejor que se enterara primero el joven alto que el pequeño pálido.

-No lo se, tal vez sea mejor que le contemos a él primero que a Logie- dijo Carlos diciendo lo que Kendall ya había pensado unos segundos atrás mientras caminaban para Palm Woods, decidieron hacerlo para tener más tiempo de meditar lo que harían y para no ser interrumpidos ni hostigados por la mirada del conductor del taxi.

-¿Crees que Logie se desilusione si no vamos a la fiesta?- dijo Kendall regresando a una opción fácil

-Creo que si, se le veía muy emocionado ¿Cuándo le pediría ayuda a James para vestirse?- dijo Carlos recalcando un gran punto

-Debe de estar emocionado y sobre todo porque ahora iremos como pareja- dijo Kendall dando un suspiro de resignación

-Entonces…- empezó el moreno en busca de que su amigo rubio terminara la frase con la que había decido hacer acerca de Logan y la fiesta

-Iremos a la fiesta- dijo Kendall muy decidido

-¿En serio?- dijo Carlos que esperaba que hicieran algo diferente, como decirle a Logan que no podían ir a la fiesta, que Kendall se hiciera el enfermo o que en peor situación ataran a Logan a la cama y lo tuvieran secuestrado hasta que la fiesta pasara.

-Si, es lo mejor solo hay que ser de lo más cuidadosos y contarle todo a James para que nos apoye en esto- dijo Kendall sonriente mientras llegaban a la entrada de Palm Woods.

-Vámonos de una vez para nuestro departamento- dijo el moreno comenzando a caminar rápidamente, seguido de Kendall que prácticamente estaba corriendo detrás de el a pesar de que era más alto.

Llegaron al departamento por medio de las escaleras, que eran más rápidas en las emergencias que el mismo ascensor. Abrieron la puerta de golpe buscando a sus dos mejores amigos, pero al menos la sala estaba sola.

-Logie ¿Estas aquí?- dijo Kendall

-Estoy en nuestra habitación con James- dijo Logan gritando para que el rubio escuchara su débil voz.

-¿Me estas engañando con James?- dijo Kendall caminando para su habitación deteniéndose antes de entrar, esperando al respuesta.

-Tal vez…- dijo Logan ocasionando que Kendall abriera la puerta rápidamente muy asustado.

Logan y James comenzaron a partirse en risas, por la mirada que Kendall estaba haciendo, inspeccionando cada mínimo detalle de la habitación para luego darse cuenta de que sus dos amigos estaban sentados en una de las camas, riéndose de él y de el sonrojo que estaba comenzando a aparecer en su rostro.

-¿Celoso? ¿En serio?- dijo Logan levantándose de la cama en que estaba sentado para luego darle un abrazo a su novio rubio

-Yo… no…- empezó Kendall sin evitar que su rubor desapareciera, en cambio comenzó a aumentar al sentir la mirada de Logan sobre él.

-Kendall, no te preocupes Logan no es mi tipo- dijo James riendo- A mi me gustan morenos y bajitos…- dijo James arrepintiéndose al instante cuando tenia la mirada del rubio y del pálido además de otra que estaba desde la puerta, Carlos

-¿Qué dijiste James?- dijo Carlos sorprendido, sin entender nada pero acercándose a James, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo… no…- empezó James recibiendo una burla de Kendall, tal y como habían hecho los dos chicos anteriormente, pero en papeles contrarios.

-¿Dijiste que te gustan los morenos?- dijo Carlos mirando su piel- ¿Y los bajitos?- siguió el moreno, poniéndose de puntitas para recalcar que era bajito- ¿Te gusto James?- termino Carlos ocasionando que todos en la habitación guardaran un silencio sepulcral.

-Carlos, yo… no sé que decirte- dijo James dando a entender que el moreno estaba en lo cierto

-No digas nada, demuéstralo- dijo Carlos robándole un pequeño beso a James, en los labios.

-A mi me gustan altos, vanidosos, arrogantes pero sobretodo que no son malos improvisando- dijo Carlos tomándole la mano a James

-¿En serio? ¿Somos pareja?- dijo James todavía sin poder digerir en su cabeza que por unas cuantas palabras que habían escapado de su boca, ahora estaba a un paso de tener novio.

-Por supuesto ¿No es lo que querías?- dijo Carlos algo decepcionado

-Claro que si, pero no esperaba que esto fuera tan rápido pero sobretodo tan… sencillo- dijo James regañándose en su mente

-¿Habías planeado esto antes?- dijo Carlos

-Si, desde hace mucho tiempo. El único que sabia esto y que me estaba apoyando era Logan… pero todos nuestros planes fueron en vano. Tenía planeado darte la sorpresa en la fiesta pero… creo que ya no será necesario si vamos como pareja.- dijo James sonriéndole a su novio moreno.

-Que lastima… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- dijo Carlos con un tono de celos y mirando a Logan de pies a cabeza

-Intentando buscar algo de ropa para Logan, quiere sorprende a…- dijo James recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Logan, indicándole que había hablado de más.

-¿A quien Logie?- dijo Kendall suponiendo no sin descartar que Logan quisiera sorprender a alguien más.

-A ti Kenny, a ti- dijo Logan.

-¡Pero no me tienes que sorprender con tu ropa!- dijo Kendall para luego acercársele al oído- Me gustaría más que pronto me sorprendieras, pero sin ropa- dijo Kendall ocasionando que el pálido cambiara a un color rojo.

-Kendall- dijo muy avergonzado esperando que ni Carlos ni James hubieran escuchado

-Solo dije lo que pensaba- dijo Kendall tomando a Logie de la mano, para sentarse juntos en una cama

-¿Qué encontraron para la fiesta?- dijo Kendall muy alegre

-Yo ya tengo mi ropa, pero Logan… a Logan no le gusto nada- dijo James algo aburrido mirando un gran montículo de ropa que estaba en una esquina, seguramente era toda la ropa del pálido.

-¿No te gusto nada de esto?- dijo Carlos con una cara de incredibilidad acercándose al montículo y tomando algunas prendas que le gustaron

-Exacto- fue lo único que contesto Logan.

-Carlos ¿Por qué no acompañas a Logan al centro comercial por algo de ropa, para que yo hable con James?- dijo Kendall remarcando "Hablar con James"

-De acuerdo, vamos Logie- dijo Carlos caminando para la salida- Y tu no te me escaparas- termino el moreno mirando a James que se puso de un color muy rojo a pesar de su color moreno de piel.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con James?- pregunto Logan curioso sin moverse de su asiento, haciendo que Carlos se detuviera en la salida para darse la vuelta y caminar para el pálido

-Es algo acerca de la banda… ¿Recuerdas que tendremos una fiesta pronto?- dijo Carlos intentando que Logan se distrajera y dejara a los dos altos solos.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ya se esta haciendo tarde! Y la fiesta es en la noche- dijo Logan levantándose de la cama, para luego tomar a Carlos de una mano y comenzar a prácticamente correr, arrastrando al moreno, para que este ultimo diera un fuerte portazo al salir, por la velocidad con la que lo arrastraba Logan.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- dijo James haciendo que Kendall regresara de su transe, pues había visto con mucho amor y afecto como había salido Logan de la habitación

-Mira, tal vez esto te parezca raro… pero en lo que llevo de vida me han pasado varios sucesos… extraños- dijo Kendall, como si estuviera iniciando un programa de T.V. girando su cuerpo y su cabeza para la dirección de James

-¿Extraños? ¿En que sentido?- dijo James muy curioso mirando directamente al rubio.

-Veras, algunas veces he soñado cosas que luego se hacen realidad…- dijo Kendall

-¡En serio! ¡Eso es genial!- dijo James sonriéndole a su amigo

-¿De verdad me crees James?- dijo Kendall sorprendido

-No Kendall, no te creo para nada. Eres la persona mas mentirosa y bromista que conozco ¿Cómo creerte?- dijo James en tono serio, para luego sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡Por que es verdad!- dijo el rubio exaltado poniéndose de pie para luego sentarse en la cama donde estaba James

-¿Es en serio?- dijo James ahora dudoso por la reacción que había tomado Kendall. Normalmente cuando el líder de la banda realizaba una broma, terminaba riéndose en seguida de que la terminaba, pero en esta ocasión no había ocurrido de esa manera. En cambio Kendall lo miraba con unos ojos de suplica y de temor, lo que hacían más creíbles sus argumentos.

-Sé que es difícil creerme por todas mis bromas… pero es necesario que me creas ahora- suplico Kendall a su mejor amigo

-De acuerdo, te creo ¿Soñaste algo malo?- dijo James, empezando a entender el hecho de que el rubio quisiera contarle algo de esa magnitud, por más raro que sonara

-Si, la verdad es que iré al grano. Soñé que Logan moría… por mi culpa y… en una fiesta- dijo Kendall soltando todo de golpe haciendo que James abriera los ojos como platos.

-¡Esta broma a ido demasiado lejos!- dijo James enojado, poniéndose ahora el de pie, para luego ruborizarse, pero no por vergüenza si no por enojo y coraje extremo.

-¡No es una broma! ¡Crees que estaría así de preocupado por Logie si esto fuera una broma!- dijo Kendall rompiendo en llanto, desahogando las emociones que comenzaba a retener desde hace algún tiempo, desde su sueño. Kendall se enrollo en su propio cuerpo y se recostó de forma que ocupaba la mayoría de la cama.

James se comenzó a tranquilizar, intentando respirar poco a poco. Primero pensó que Kendall estaba bromeando y fingiendo acerca de su llanto, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Por lo que se volvió a sentar en un pequeño espacio que había dejado Kendall, para luego darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarlo un poco.

-Amigo… lo siento… ahora si te creo- dijo James, convencido al fin.

-Gracias amigo. Lo único que te quería pedir era ayuda- dijo Kendall sentándose, para que ambos chicos tuvieran mejor comodidad. Seco sus lágrimas y luego busco la mirada del moreno.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- dijo James que solo tenia suposiciones en su mente

-Ayuda a tratar de que en la fiesta todo salga bien… de que mi sueño no se realice… que no pase nada de lo que nos podemos arrepentir el resto de nuestras vidas- dijo Kendall

-¿Quieres ayuda para proteger a Logan?- dijo James dudoso, intentando comprender el mensaje que le acababa de dar el rubio

-Si, en efecto es lo que quiero- dijo Kendall sonando aun triste

-Por supuesto que te ayudare. Ahora ¿Por qué no alcanzamos a los chicos para que tu también te compres ropa?- dijo James sonriéndole a su amigo

-De acuerdo James. Muchas gracias por comprender… aunque te tardaste mucho- dijo Kendall soltando una risa amigable y dándole un empujón al más alto de la misma manera.

* * *

_**En el centro comercial**_

-Carlitos ¿Es mi imaginación o Kendall esta un poco raro desde que nos informaron de la fiesta?- dijo Logan cuando el moreno y él salían de una tienda con algunas bolsas en sus manos.

-No, solo debe de ser tu imaginación- dijo Carlos, intentando que Logan no sospechara nada, de lo que fuera que estuviera planeando Kendall.

-Tal vez si… ¿Crees que esta ropa le guste a Kendall?- dijo Logan muy ilusionado

-Logie, la verdad es que creo que a Kendall lo ultimo que le va a venir importando será tu ropa, se centrara en ti y en tu rosto… y tal vez en tu cuerpo, no en tu ropa- dijo Carlos comenzando a reír con ganas.

-No seas tonto Carlos, además ¿A ti no te gustaría impresionar un poco a James?- dijo Logan enviándole una mirada retadora, pero sobretodo acusadora.

-Ah… creo que no… la verdad si- admitió al final el moreno.

-¡Ves! Así me siento yo en estos momentos, con ganas de impresionar a Kendall, no sabemos cuando puede ser el ultimo día en que estemos juntos- siguió Logan, ocasionando que Carlos se sintiera un poco mal por las palabras de su amigo pálido y la relación que tenían con el sueño de Kendall.-¿Qué ocurre Carlitos? ¿Por qué la cara larga?- dijo Logan preocupándose por su amigo más bajito, al ver su cara de angustia, esperando que no hubiera sido la causa el comentario acerca de la ropa.

-No pasa nada… mejor vamos a entrar a otra tienda para buscar algo de ropa para mi- dijo Carlos para no tener que enfrentarse con el problema real.

-De acuerdo Carlos…- empezó Logan pero fue interrumpido

-¡Chicos!- gritaron Kendall y James, que venían corriendo para encontrarse con sus respectivos novios.

-Kenny ¿Qué no tenían que hablar sobre algo de la banda?- dijo Logan muy sorprendido pero recibiendo a su novio con un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor.

-Se arregló todo rápido verdad James...- dijo Kendall para luego mirar que James y Carlos ya estaban en otro mundo, besándose.

-¡CHICOS! ¡ESTAMOS EN PUBLICO!- dijo Logan algo alterado

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¿Qué nadie nunca ha visto aun par de novios demostrándose su amor?- dijo Carlos algo aburrido

-Ah entonces hagan el amor aquí si quieren- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa picara, recibiendo un codazo de su novio. -Ouch, eso dolió, pero valió la pena el comentario- dijo con cinismo el rubio.

-¡No puedes decirle eso a los chicos! ¡Apenas llevan un día de novios!- dijo Logan

-¿Y eso que?- dijo James

-Ah… de acuerdo si quieren hagan el amor aquí- dijo Logan ahora también riéndose.

-¿Ya consiguieron ropa para Logan?- dijo James mirando a su amado moreno

-Si, pero yo también quería ver la ropa para ver si conseguía algo para mi o para ti…- dijo Carlos

-¿Vamos a inspeccionar las tiendas?- dijo James

-Logie ¿Me quieres acompañar a buscar algo de ropa para mi?- dijo Kendall

-Por supuesto, chicos nos vemos luego- dijo Logan caminando junto con su novio por el centro comercial, mientras que James y Carlos hacían lo mismo, buscando entre varias tiendas la ropa que posiblemente llevarían para la fiesta.

* * *

_**Varias horas después y de nuevo en Palm Woods**_

-Logan ya es hora de que bajes, ya todos estamos aquí- dijo Kendall con alegría pero también con algo de miedo.

En la sala es encontraban los tres chicos, con ropa algo a la moda, pero también hasta cierto punto moderna. Los chicos no quisieron comprarse lujosos trajes, por varias razones pero principalmente por la incomodidad al usarlos.

Kendall llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, junto con una camisa de color guinda, que hacia que su cabello rubio resaltara un poco más de lo normal.

Carlos por su parte decido ponerse un pantalón de color azul, con una camisa de color rosa, que remarcaba un poco más su piel moreno.

Por otra parte, James llevaba unos pantalones grises muy ajustados al cuerpo, junto con una camisa café que según el "la camisa lo escogió a él, no el a la camisa", pero que en realidad le quedaba muy bien.

-¡Ya voy chicos!- dijo Logan algo apurado, mientras se escuchaba como unos zapatos pisaban con fuerza, indicando que Logan se acercaba.

Salió de su habitación en donde había estado encerrado arreglándose por mucho tiempo, y dejo boquiabiertos a los tres chicos, aunque Carlos ya sabia que ropa llevaría su amigo pálido, le sorprendió verlo puesto con la ropa ya encima.

Logan llevaba puestos unos pantalones de cuero, muy ajustado. Llevaba unas botas largas también de color negro, que cubrían una pequeña parte del pantalón. Le hacía juego una camisa de color blanco, junto con una chamarra de cuero que era muy ajustada.

-Logie… WOW- dijo Kendall aun con la boca abierta

-Me veo mal… aun me puedo cambiar- dijo Logan

-¡NO! Así esta genial- dijo Kendall soltando una risa

-¿Nos vamos a la fiesta?- dijo Carlos que miraba a todos con algo de nervios

-Vámonos a la fiesta- dijo Kendall tendiéndole el brazo a Logan, que lo tomo con cariño y rapidez.

Los cuatro chicos llevaban unas grandes sonrisas, y llegaron a la limosina que los llevaría a una noche magnifica, pero tal vez, solamente tal vez la ultima de alguno de ellos.

* * *

¿Intrigados? ¿Frustrados? Espero que si, porque ese es mi cometido con cada capitulo, hacerlos sufrir un poco XD

Por favor envíen su Review, no les cuesta nada y me pueden dar sugerencias, si les gusta o no la historia o cualquier pregunta que tengan sobre la historia o sobre mi.

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	6. La fiesta

Hola a todos. Esta vez quise actualizar lo más rápido posible para no dejarlos con mucha intriga y porque esta historia cada vez se está acercando más a su final. Disfruten el capítulo siguiente, pasara algo de mucha importancia que será como el clímax de la historia y que marcara lo que seguirá en la historia, que espero actualizar pronto.

Pero antes del capítulo veamos un pequeño resumen (Bien telenovela XD)

* * *

_Anteriormente en "El tiempo a solas"_

Carlos… ¿Te puedo contar algo?- pregunto algo nervioso, aprovechando que Logan acababa de salir, pero corriendo el riesgo de que el genio regresara o que entrara alguien más de los que vivían ahí. -Claro que si ¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Carlos -De un sueño- dijo Kendall -¿Sobre qué?- dijo Carlos -Sobre Logan- dijo el rubio- soñé que Logie estaba muerto, moría después de que yo le declaraba mi amor, en una fiesta en donde peleábamos y yo estaba ebrio, y por mi culpa moría en una accidente de auto- dijo Kendall…

-Logie, ven siéntate quiero que hablemos un poco- dijo Kendall -¿Por qué te sonrojas?- dijo Logan desconcertado -Por lo que estoy a punto de decirte- dijo Kendall bajando su mirada y secándose las manos sudorosas en la ropa. -Mira… lo que me pasa es…- dijo Kendall sin terminar ya que los labios de Logan ya estaban unidos a los del rubio dándose un beso cariñoso separándose rápidamente. -¿Eh?- Dijo Kendall confundido -¿Qué no es lo que me ibas a decir? ¿Qué me amas desde hace mucho tiempo?- dijo Logan sonriente -Si pero ¿Cómo te enteraste? Fue Carlos verdad ¡LO VOY A MATAR!- dijo Kendall empezándose a enojar. -No, no fue Carlos fuiste tú- dijo Logan algo divertido -¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo?- dijo Kendall -Hace algunas noches, me levante por un vaso de agua. Por si no lo sabes roncas horrible pero sobre todo hablas dormido- dijo Logan*

-La noche del día de hoy realizaremos una fiesta- dijo Gustavo muy emocionado dejando a los chicos solos en la oficina. -¡Es genial! No sé qué me voy a poner ¿Me ayudas James?- dijo Logan muy emocionado -Por supuesto Logie, vámonos- dijo James saliendo seguido de Logan, -¿No crees que…?- dijo Carlos mirando a Kendall que tenía una cara de asustado. -No lo sé, Carlitos, pero esto me asusta mucho- dijo Kendall las facciones de su cara no podían mostrar más que preocupación ya que había recordando su sueño llenándose de miedo, por lo que el destino le fuera a deparar a él pero sobre todo a Logan.

-¿Dijiste que te gustan los morenos?- dijo Carlos mirando su piel- ¿Y los bajitos?- siguió el moreno, poniéndose de puntitas para recalcar que era bajito- ¿Te gusto James?- termino Carlos ocasionando que todos en la habitación guardaran un silencio sepulcral. -Carlos, yo… no sé qué decirte- dijo James dando a entender que el moreno estaba en lo cierto -No digas nada, demuéstralo- dijo Carlos robándole un pequeño beso a James, en los labios. A mí me gustan altos, vanidosos, arrogantes pero sobretodo que no son malos improvisando- dijo Carlos tomándole la mano a James

-Logie… WOW- dijo Kendall aun con la boca abierta -Me veo mal… aun me puedo cambiar- dijo Logan -¡NO! Así esta genial- dijo Kendall soltando una risa -¿Nos vamos a la fiesta?- dijo Carlos que miraba a todos con algo de nervios -Vámonos a la fiesta- dijo Kendall tendiéndole el brazo a Logan, que lo tomo con cariño y rapidez. Los cuatro chicos llevaban unas grandes sonrisas, y llegaron a la limosina que los llevaría a una noche magnifica, pero tal vez, solamente tal vez la última de alguno de ellos.

* * *

**La fiesta**

* * *

Los chicos subieron a la limosina muy emocionados, se sentaron en los grandes y largos asientos.

-¿Invitaron a alguien más?- dijo Logan al ver que la limosina no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

-Falta mamá, Katie, Jo y… Camille- dijo Kendall

-¡CAMILLE!- dijo Logan muy asustado.

-Claro, pensamos que seguían siendo amigos y que querían estar juntos, bueno al menos como amigos- dijo Carlos

-Chicos, Camille me juro profunda venganza por haberla terminado- dijo Logan muy asustado, pero recibiendo un abrazo reconfortante de su novio.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- dijo Kendall, pero al parecer las palabras eran más para si mismo que para el pálido.

-¿Solamente las invitaron a ellas?- dijo James, que al igual que Logan eran ignorantes de las personas que habían invitado el rubio y el moreno, por retardarse mucho al estarse preparando para la fiesta.

-Fueron a las que yo invite- dijo Kendall recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Logan, por haber invitado a Camille.- ¡No lo sabía! ¡Lo siento mucho!- continuo el rubio con culpa

-No te preocupes Kenny, tienes razón no sabías como era mi situación con Camille- dijo Logan relajándose.

-¿Y tú a quién invitaste, amor?- dijo James con un resplandor en los ojos.

-Casi a nadie… hum solo a todo Palm Woods… hum- dijo Carlos recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de los tres chicos

-¡Como se te ocurre invitar a todo Palm Woods!- dijo Logan

-¡No entraran todos en el salón!-dijo Kendall exaltado

-¿Creen que en realidad vayan todos en Palm Woods?- dijo James defendiendo a su novio.

-Tienes razón, solo hay que esperar a que lleguen las chicas y nos podremos ir- dijo Carlos ahora tranquilo.

Jennifer, Katie y Jo no tardaron mucho en llegar y subir a la limosina.

-¡Hola Jo! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Logan muy alegre invitando a la chica rubia, a que se sentara a su lado.

-Hola Logan ¿Cómo te va con tu novio?- dijo Jo muy sonriente

-Tu… sabes…- dijo Logan muy sorprendido

-¿Quién crees que era la confidente de Kendall cuando no tenía con quien hablar de ti?- dijo Jo enviándole una sonrisa a Kendall que se sonrojo.

-Estoy bien Jo, gracias ¿Y Camille?- dijo Logan al darse cuenta de que no entro nadie, después de la señora Knight y Katie, cerrando así la puerta del vehículo.

-Dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer…- dijo Jo, dándoles a entender a los chicos que no sabía nada más.

-Ella se lo pierde…- dijo Carlos robándole las palabras que Logan diría en unos instantes más.

-¿Cómo es eso de que ustedes son novios?- dijo Katie a los chicos cuando la limosina comenzó a avanzar.

-Em… nosotros…- empezó James con nerviosismo.

-Déjalos cariño, no los juzgues, cada quien puede amar a quien quiera, aunque la pareja sea de lo más rara- dijo Jennifer para luego reírse junto con todos por su pequeña broma.

-¿No está molesta porque le robare a su tesoro?- dijo Logan en forma de broma.

-Claro que no Logan. Pero recuerda, yo siempre seré la madre de Kendall y si le haces daño… podrás quedar mal, muy mal- amenazo Jennifer, haciendo que Logan soltara una risa nerviosa, para que luego el rubio le enviara una mirada reprochante a su madre que le envió uno llena de amor.

Logan se puso a inspeccionar a las chicas. La señora Knight llevaba un vestido largo, de color negro que le hacían ver muy elegante. Llevaba unos zapatos de color blanco , junto con unos aretes de perlas y un peinado con el cabello recogido, haciéndola ver un poco más joven de lo que era. Katie por su parte, llevaba un vestido de color purpura, pero llevaba puestos unos tenis, ocasionando que Logan riera en su mente. Finalmente, Jo llevaba un vestido corto de color rojo, acompañado de unos botines del mismo color. Llevaba un collar rojo, que hacia juego con el vestuario y con unos aretes también hermosos. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo haciéndole ver diferente a como estaban acostumbrados a verla en Palm Woods.

-¿Por qué la mayoría de tu ropa es de cuero?- pregunto Jo algo extrañada al inspeccionar bien el vestuario de Logie.

-Porque me quería sorprender- dijo Kendall- y lo logro muy bien- siguió el rubio haciendo reír a todos, por el tono en que lo había hecho, pero en realidad todos sabían que el rubio hablaba en serio.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?- pregunto Carlos impaciente y moviéndose en su asiento

-Tranquilo Carlitos, ya casi llegamos solo falta que el chofer se estacione- dijo James dándole un pequeño beso a su novio en la mejilla y tomándole la mano.

-Ya es hora- dijo Kendall emocionado cuando la limosina se detuvo, deseaba mucho la fiesta y esperaba que fuera eterna y que nunca terminara, tal vez así no comprobaría nunca si sus sueños se hacían realidad.

Todos esperaron a que le chofer abriera la puerta de la limosina y comenzaron a bajar para poder disfrutar de la fiesta como si fuera el ultimo día… porque tal vez lo seria.

Ya estando todos afuera, comenzaron a visualizar el lugar. Ya era de noche y las luces de la ciudad eran las encargadas de transmitir la luz, junto con la luna y las estrellas hermosas que ahora vestían el cielo que hacia algunas horas era de un color azul.

Se encontraban delante de un gran salón, más bien parecía un antro o disco en donde como era lógico habría un ambiente de fiesta a más no poder. Todos comenzaron a caminar, la señora Knight y Katie juntas, tomadas de la mano caminaron para la entrada y luego se perdieron en la oscuridad. Mientras tanto James y Carlos iban adelante tomados de la mano, mientras que Logan, Kendall y Jo iban a algunos pasos detrás de ellos.

-Me siento el mal tercio… me debería haber adelantado yo también- dijo la rubia algo incomoda

-No te sientas así, eres nuestra amiga y no nos incómoda para nada que tu estés aquí- dijo Kendall muy alegre, para luego pasar su brazo por los hombros de Logan dándole un abrazo sobreprotector.

-Pero no lo puedo evitar… soy la única soltera. Katie y la señora Knight no cuentan- dijo Jo antes de que Kendall o Logan pudieran decir algo al respecto.

-Pero… tal vez consigas alguna cita el día de hoy. Seguramente habrá chicos muy guapos- dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall se comenzara a sentir celoso.

Antes de que Kendall o alguien más pudiera decir algo, llegaron a su destino y entraron al lugar que tanto les traería diversión.

Era un lugar espacioso. Tenía muchas mesas ubicadas alrededor de una gran pista. Estaba todo iluminado por unas luces muy potentes y de color blanco. Primero sería un tipo de presentación para luego ser una cena y luego pasar a ser una fiesta inolvidable.

Los chicos pudieron distinguir que la familia de Kendall ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas.

-Jo ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotras!- grito Katie, al saber que los chicos se tendrían que preparar para poder ser presentados por Gustavo.

-Nos vemos- dijo Jo para luego caminar para la mesa y sentarse rápidamente con Katie y Jennifer.

-¿Dónde estará Gustavo?- pregunto Carlos

-¿Y Kelly?- completo James

-Seguramente están por aquí, será mejor buscarlos- dijo Logan, ordenándoles a todos con la mirada que comenzaran a caminar para buscar a su jefe.

No tardaron mucho en hacerlo. Gustavo se encontraba junto con Kelly, en la cabina del DJ que se encontraba en un segundo piso. Al verlo los chicos se dirigieron a unas escaleras que los conducirían al pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba su productor.

Gustavo llevaba un traje de color negro, con una camisa blanca y sus acostumbrados lentes del mismo color, nada fuera de lo normal. Por otro lado Kelly llevaba un hermoso vestido corto de color blanco el cabello lo llevaba algo mas rizado de lo normal y se le veía muy sonriente.

-¡PERROS! Ya se les hacía tarde- dijo Gustavo mientras veía como poco a poco se llenaba el lugar de mucha gente que venía a disfrutar del nuevo triunfo de la boy band.

-Lo sentimos Gustavo ¿Qué se supone que haremos antes de la fiesta?- dijo Kendall.

-Yo daré un anuncio sobre su nuevo logro-dijo Gustavo

-Y luego la comida ¿Cierto?- dijo Carlos frotando con sus manos su abdomen.

-Y después la fiesta ¿Verdad?- siguió James haciendo algunos pasos de baile.

-Y después comprobare si mis sueños se vuelven realidad… espero que no- dijo Kendall en un tono muy poco audible, solamente lo escucharon sus amigos, incluyendo a Logan que no le dio importancia a el comentario de su novio.

-Exacto perros, ¿Quieren acabar con esto de una vez?- dijo Gustavo indicándoles a todos que bajaran para iniciar con la noche de fiesta.

-Por supuesto ¡Esta será una noche sensacional!- dijo Carlos para luego mirar a Kendall que lo miraba con algo de preocupación, pero que esbozaba una sonrisa con nervios

Todos bajaron las escaleras y Gustavo tomo un micrófono. Todas las mesas estaban llenas, era increíble que se acabaran los asientos en tan poco tiempo. Las luces se apagaron y solo quedo un reflector que apuntaba para Gustavo.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!- grito por el micrófono el productor, ocasionando que muchas personas se cubrieran con las manos, sus pobres odios que comenzaban a sufrir por el alto volumen de la voz de Gustavo- Lo siento… ¡Hoy estamos todos aquí por una gran razón! Big Time Rush cada día se supera más, tiene más fans, mejora en su música y es cada vez más reconocido en el mundo… este es uno de esos casos. En su última visita a México Big Time Rush recibió disco de oro, en su álbum Elevate. Es por eso que la noche de hoy celebraremos a estos grandes chicos… denle un fuerte aplauso a Kendall, Logan, James y Carlos… Big Time Rush.- termino Gustavo.

Los chicos solamente dieron un paso adelante y comenzaron a saludar, sentían todas las miradas en ellos, pero no les importaba ya que era la razón de ese nuevo festejo. Los reflectores les dieron en la cara, para hacerlos lucir aun más.

-Bien, es hora de pasar a la comida- dijo Gustavo para que todas las luces regresaran y todos se fueran a sentar para poder comer tranquilamente la deliciosa cena.

* * *

_**Después de una cena deliciosa y muy costosa**_

-Es hora de fiesta- grito Carlos cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer y los meseros se habían hecho cargo de no dejar ningún plato en las mesas.

-¡Si ya quiero bailar!- grito también James, para la cabina del DJ donde se encontraba el DJ, Gustavo y Kelly.

-¡Esta bien! Ahora comenzaremos con la música. Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado y espero que disfruten esta fiesta que fue muy costosa…- dijo Gustavo por el micrófono de la cabina, para luego ser interrumpido por Kelly, y por la música que ahora empezaba.

-¿Esa es Ashley Tisdale?- dijo Logan cuando comenzó la canción "Crank it up" de la joven artista.

-Sí, es la canción de nuestra amiga Ashley- contesto Carlos

-Vamos a bailar Kenny, por favor- dijo Logan, en tono de súplica y haciendo la cara más tierna en toda su vida.

-De acuerdo Logie, vamos a bailar- dijo Kendall

-¿ustedes no vienen?- dijo Logan a Carlos, James y Jo

-Claro- contestaron los tres al unísono.

Todos caminaron para la pista de baile. Comenzaron a bailar con mucho entusiasmo. James y Carlos se fueron separando del grupo hasta que terminaron en una esquina solitaria besándose apasionadamente. Jo, consiguió una cita con un nuevo chico que había conocido en la fiesta, llamado David*, ahora seguían bailando en el centro de la pista.

Kendall y Logan, al igual que Jo y David, estaban bailando en el centro de la pista muy enamorados, sin alejar la mirada uno del otro. Pronto comenzó un baile lento y muchos se alejaron de la pista de baile, mientras que los enamorados se quedaron. Carlos y James se integraron de nuevo cuando escucharon la música lenta, se les veía con el cabello muy revuelto y muy rojos por el exceso de esfuerzo que hacían al besarse y al intentar respirar lo menos posible.

Kendall tomo de la cintura a Logan y Logan paso sus manos por el cuello de Kendall. Lo mismo hizo las otras dos parejas de amigos.

Comenzaron a girar con algo de rapidez por la pista, era un baile lento, pero a la vez que necesitaba agilidad y habilidad para este, ya que disminuía y aumentaba la velocidad constantemente, era un vals.

Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo del lugar, dejándolo cada vez más y más vacío conforme se hacía más tarde. Gustavo y Kelly fueron de los primeros en irse junto con Katie y la señora Knight.

Les siguió Jo y David, que se fueron sin despedirse. Solamente quedaban en la pista de baile los cuatro chicos de la boy band, no solo en la pista si no en el lugar. Si, se encontraban los meseros y los dueños del lugar, pero ya no había personas de la fiesta.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Kendall.

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar. Caminaron para la salida y buscaron la limosina que los había llevado, pero no se encontraba ningún vehículo parecido a una limosina.

Un mesero se les acerco a los chicos.

-El jefe Gustavo les dejo un coche para cada pareja- dijo el mesero entregándole unas llaves a Kendall y otras a James.

-Gracias- dijo Logan algo extrañado. El hombre solamente siguió su camino, regresando al salón, para poder terminar con su trabajo.

Todos caminaron para los coches se encontraron con dos coches iguales, seguramente eran rentados.

-¿Por qué Gustavo pidió dos coches con solamente dos asientos cada uno?- dijo Carlos inocentemente

-Para que nosotros…- le empezó a decir James, en el oído, para que luego Carlos pusiera una cara de total perversión.

-¿Entonces nos vemos luego?- dijo Logan desconcertado.

-Por supuesto- dijeron James y Carlos, subiendo rápidamente a su auto y saliendo a toda velocidad, tal vez para ir a un hermoso lugar en donde pudieran pasar la noche.

-¿Kendall?- dijo Logan buscando a su novio que estaba de pie a su lado, tan solo hacia unos segundos.

-Aquí estoy Logie- dijo Kendall que estaba sentado en la acera, recostado mirando las estrellas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Logan acercándose a su novio para luego ponerse a su lado y recostarse en su torso.

Kendall no respondió, solamente comenzó a sentir sus ojos llorosos. Eso ya lo había vivido, solo que de una forma distinta, Esta vez no se había embriagado, ni se había peleado con Logan, pero probablemente llegaría con los mismos resultados.

-Kenny ¿Estas llorando?- dijo Logan

-Solamente abrázame- dijo Kendall entre sollozos y juntando a Logan mucho a su cuerpo para luego darle un beso con desesperación, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación…

-Logie me amas ¿Verdad?- dijo Kendall aún entre sollozos.

-Por supuesto que si Kenny… ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo muy preocupado Logan que veía como su novio no paraba de llorar.

-Logie ¿me creerías si te dijera que esto ya lo viví?- dijo Kendall

-No lo has vivido, sería más bien un Deja Vu…- empezó Logan

-Bueno, si te dijera que esto lo viví en un Deja Vu ¿me creerías?- dijo Kendall tristemente

-Creo que si… ¿Es por esa razón que lloras?- dijo Logan con algo de lógica.

-Lo que pasa es que ya sé que sigue en nuestro camino. Tendremos un choque y tu… morirás- dijo Kendall rompiéndose a llorar ahora con todas sus ganas.

-Kenny, los Deja Vu solamente son un trastorno del cerebro, esto nunca ocurrió en realidad- dijo Logan con lógica

-Entonces no me crees- dijo Kendall resignado a que fuera esa la reacción de Logan.

-Claro que te creo- mintió Logan, para que su novio ya no siguiera insistiendo.

-Vámonos- dijo Kendall con horror en su voz, subiendo en el lado del piloto mientras que Logan subía en el del copiloto.

Arrancaron el motor del auto y comenzaron con su viaje de regreso para Palm Woods. Todo iba bien, ya estaban por llegar y se detuvieron en un semáforo.

-Lo ves Kenny, ya estamos por llegar, y no ha pasado nada malo- dijo Logan.

Kendall solo le dio un beso con pasión a su novio. Enseguida cambio el color del semáforo a verde y avanzaron, Logan estaba algo desconcertado por el beso y por la cara lúgubre que tenía la cara de Kendall.

-Te amo- fue lo último que dijo Kendall y lo último que escucho Logan antes de que una luz blanca se acercara cada vez más a ellos, para luego sentir como chocaban con otro auto y que sus vidas estaban colgando de un hilo que se podía romper en cualquier momento.

* * *

***Aclaraciones***

*Kendall habla dormido, mensaje subliminal de mi primer fic "Una gran sorpresa

*Es mi nombre, amo a Katelyn Tarver y se vale soñar XD

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Están tristes por lo que pasara después? ¿Están molestos? Pues envíenme sus Reviews con su opinión, no importa si están felices, tristes, enojados o intrigados por la historia, envíenme su Review para saber que opinan, ya que su opinión es muy importante para mí y me hace sentir realizado conforme a la historia. También se aceptan críticas constructivas y/o sugerencias.

Y les informo que el proximo capitulo se llamara "El primer dia sin ti"

Me retiro, se despide de ustedes su amigo

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	7. El primer día sin ti

Hola a todos

Lamento mi pequeña tardanza con el capitulo, pero tuve algunas cosas que hacer (Sobre todo tareas) y pues no podía escribir mucho. Este capitulo estaba planeado para subirlo un día después de mi anterior actualización… pero ya que

El punto es que ya estoy aquí con la actualización que estará llena de intriga y de tristeza (Según yo)

Just Kogan ¡Esto es para ti! Eres mi mejor amiga en Fanfiction y además estuviste conmigo virtualmente cuando escribí esto. Puede que se reafirme tu teoría, puede que no. Sabes que siempre me gusta dejarte con intriga :)

Disfruten de esta capitulo llamado:

* * *

_**El primer día sin ti.**_

* * *

Un muchacho estaba en la cama de un hospital, inconsciente sin recordar o saber siquiera lo que le había pasado algunas noches atrás. En la habitación en donde se encontraba el chico, también se encontraba un doctor y una enfermera, que estaban revisando los signos vitales del joven y tal vez estaban en la búsqueda de algo que les dijera que el chico despertaría pronto.

Era de tarde, era el segundo día en que James y Carlos estaban fuera de la habitación del hospital, esperando resultados para saber que pasaba con su amigo y era también el segundo día en que el joven se encontraba inconsciente y era el segundo día desde que ocurrió lo inevitable con…

-¿Crees que se despierte pronto? Me tiene muy preocupado, ya lleva mucho tiempo así- dijo Carlos muy triste, estaba junto con James en el pasillo de la habitación de su amigo, esperando que hubiera alguna señal de que se recuperaría y de que casi todo volvería a ser normal, casi todo.

Carlos y James se encontraban de pie, desde la entrada de la habitación, observando al doctor, a la enfermera y a uno de sus mejores amigos con mucha preocupación pero sobre todo con mucha esperanza de que despertara pronto.

-Tengo fe en que se despertara pronto. Él es muy fuerte y no creo que se deje vencer tan fácilmente.- contesto James, al parecer intentando convencer al moreno, pero también a si mismo.

-Tienes razón, pero no quiero ver su expresión cuando le contemos de…- empezó Carlos que no pudo contener las lagrimas.

-Tranquilo Carlitos, yo también me encuentro muy mal, no puedo creer que no lo volveremos a ver. Que no estará de nuevo con nosotros a nuestro lado, ni que pasara aventuras locas con nosotros. Pero nos tenemos que mantener fuertes para cuando despierte nuestro amigo y le podamos dar nuestro hombro, para que se pueda recuperar- dijo James dejando salir también algunas lagrimas, dándole un abrazo a su novio moreno que intentaba disminuir sus sollozos con pocos resultados.

-Tienes razón, ¿Crees que Camille este bien?- dijo Carlos ahora reincorporándose tranquilamente.

-La verdad que no lo se. El hecho de que les provocara el choque a Logan y Kendall solo por venganza aún no me lo puedo creer… ¡Puso en riesgo su propia vida!- dijo James.

Camille también se encontraba en un hospital, pero diferente del que se encontraba los restos de Big Time Rush. La noche del choque, mientras Kendall y Logan iban de nuevo a su casa para poder descansar, la chica había salido en busca de un auto para poder cobrar su venganza en contra de Logan, por haberla terminado.

Como era lógico y al haber recibido la invitación a la fiesta, sabía perfectamente donde estaría los chicos y que caminos deberían de tomar. Por lo que en la oscuridad de la noche, se posiciono en un lugar donde pudiera ver perfectamente cuando llegara la nueva pareja feliz, aunque la chica lo desconocía.

En un momento de la noche, cuando ya casi se daba por vencida y decidiría regresar a su casa y realizar otro tipo de venganza, pudo ver un auto negro detenerse a la luz roja del semáforo.

Lo miro con detenimiento, para cerciorarse de que era el auto correcto con la persona correcta. Pudo ver a Kendall y a Logan, "Es raro que solo estén en el auto ellos dos" pensó Camille en su momento.

Arranco el coche, para luego mirar con detenimiento a su exnovio, que ahora odiaba tanto. Y cuando puso la suficiente atención, se di cuenta de que Logan y Kendall se estaban ¡Besando!

Camille no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Como era posible que Logan la hubiera dejado! Pero sobre todo… ¡Por Kendall! Eso era ilógico, ella era mucho mas bonita que Kendall, tenia más talento que el y era mucho más creativa pero el tenia que ella no, el corazón de Logie.

La chica después de pensar lo último sintió un montón de rabia y acelero el vehículo dirigiéndose directamente al auto que ocupaba la mitad de Big Time Rush, que también avanzaba en contra de ella, sin poder cambiar de dirección y luego… se estrello y termino en un hospital, dejando a un gran chico en las mismas o en peores condiciones que ella y otro…

Por culpa de una venganza sin sentido, por un amor que ya no existía ni existiría Camille dejo muy preocupados a Carlos y James, por haber acabado hecho lo que había hecho a dos de sus mejores amigos, uno termino prácticamente en coma y el otro quedo…

-¿Crees que se despierte hoy?- dijo Carlos con ilusión

-Espero que…- James no termino la oración, se dio cuenta de que el doctor estaba hablando, pero no era con la enfermera estaba hablando con…

El chico se sentó en la cama y comenzó a escuchar al doctor que le explicaba algunas de las cosas que había pasado. Pronto el doctor se dio cuenta de la presencia de James y Carlos por lo que dejo al accidentado con la enfermera y se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?- dijo James muy preocupado

-Se encuentra estable, aunque no recuerda muy bien lo que paso. Antes de que lo digan, pueden pasar pero solamente no lo alteren mucho- dijo el doctor para luego salir por el pasillo por donde luego pasara la enfermera, dejando al chico solo.

James y Carlos entraron lentamente a la habitación del hospital que se encontraba con la luz apagada, pero la luz del sol que se estaba apagando poco a poco era suficiente para iluminar el lugar.

-Hola amigo- dijo Carlos tímidamente para luego sentarse en el extremo de la cama, justo al lado de los pies del accidentado. James hizo lo mismo, pero se puso en el extremo contrario.

-Hola Carlitos… ¿Dónde esta?- dijo rápidamente el hospitalizado con nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Tranquilo, te lo contaremos todo- dijo James acercándose a su amigo, para luego posar su amono en el hombro.

-El esta bien ¿verdad? ¿No le paso nada? ¿Esta haya fuera? ¡Díganme AHORA!- siguió el chico con mucho nerviosismo y preocupación.

-Ah… La verdad… es que…- empezó Carlos para luego dejar salir muchas lágrimas, comenzando a llorar con todas sus ganas había perdido a su mejor amigo y ya no lo podía soportar mas

-Carlos no me asustes…- dijo el chico con lagrimas en sus ojos pero no sabia si serian de felicidad al saber que todo iba a estar bien o de dolor porque la vida había cobrado el destino que ya estaba escrito destinándole que el amor que tenia con su mejor amigo no era correspondido.

-Amigo lo que pasa…- empezó James pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo le diría a su mejor amigo que su novio había… James no era nadie para hacerlo y simplemente por mas que estuvo ensayando lo que le diría al hospitalizado las ultimas noches, en el momento en el que tenia que poner en juego de sus innumerables practicas, no lo pudo hacer.

Sentía tanto coraje hacia si mismo, pero también se sentía culpable por dejar a su amigo aun mas preocupado.

-Por favor, tranquilícense y cuéntenme todo- Dijo el chico secando algunas de las lagrimas que iban desde sus ojos, hasta sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo lo que pasa es que… el murió al instante del choque- dijo Carlos quien apenas intentaba recuperarse de su incesante llanto anterior.

-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!- dijo el chico ahora llorando.

¿Cómo era posible esto? No llevaban mucho tiempo de novios… prácticamente nada. ¡Y el ya había muerto! ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Era un castigo? En serio que no lo podía entender.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?- dijo el chico aun con muchas lagrimas, no recordaba nada con exactitud y mucho menos era consiente del tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente.

-Cerca de… 2 días- dijo James en tono sepulcral

-¡Dos días! ¡Eso es imposible! pero... ¿Cómo fue su funeral?- pregunto con algo de dolor en su voz.

-Fue muy triste. En el lugar estaban cientos de personas, muchas conocidas y otras no. La mayoría eran fans que iban a extrañar a…- dijo Carlos pero fue cortado por el accidentado.

-No digas su nombre por favor- dijo el chico muy triste.

-Pero…- dijo James.

-¡Me quieres hacer sentir peor aun! ¡Ambos sabíamos que algo malo iba a pasar! ¡Fue nuestra última conversación! ¡Crees que no me siento mal! ¡Crees que ahora me doy cuenta de que ese beso que nos dimos en el automóvil fue el último! ¡Que el destino fue lo suficientemente cruel como para quitármelo si apenas comenzaba nuestro romance!-grito con despecho el chico, dando a relucir todos los sentimientos que tenia en esos momentos

-Amigo, el no murió en vano, sacrifico su vida por ti- dijo Carlos acercándose a su amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Pronto te pondrás bien…- dijo James, pronto se arrepintió.

-¡Eso es lo que crees James Diamond! ¡¿En serio lo crees?! ¿Cómo estarías tu si hubiera muerto Carlos? ¿Te pondrías bien? ¿Crees que con el simple hecho de que me digas "Te pondrás bien" eso se cumplirá? Claro que no solamente reafirmas que me siento cada vez peor y que ¡ESTO NO SE PONDRA BIÉN! ¡YO NO ME PONDRE BIÉN!- grito, dejando sin palabras a sus dos amigos.

-Amigo tranquilízate- dijo Carlos que estaba seguía sin palabras por lo que acababa de decir su amigo, lo decía con tanto odio y rencor, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que James estaba llorando.

-¿Jamie?- dijo Carlos con preocupación.

-James yo no…- empezó el hospitalizado, al darse cuenta de que había hecho llorar a su amigo. Lo dijo en un tono de culpabilidad y muy pero muy calmado ahora.

-No te preocupes, tienes razón pero fuiste algo duro- contesto James limpiándose las lagrimas y dejando salir una leve sonrisa.- No te conocía ese lado hiriente- siguió el mas alto de los cuatro… de los tres.

-Lo siento mucho, la verdad que no quería decirte eso pero… no me pude controlar- contesto el chico.- ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?- pregunto el accidentado con voz triste

-No lo se, iré con el doctor para preguntarle- se ofreció James saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir tan rápido?- pregunto Carlos, esperando una respuesta buena.

-Quiero visitar a mi novio, en el cementerio.- contesto el chico bajando la mirada dejando salir más lagrimas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Bueno si es que te dejan salir del hospital- dijo el moreno

-No, esto lo quiero hacer yo solo- contesto el joven que estaba recostado en la cama.

-De acuerdo…- empezó Carlos pero fue interrumpido por James, seguido de un doctor.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo el joven doctor que se acercaba al chico que estaba recostado en la cama. No debería de tener más de 35 años, la mayoría de los doctores del hospital se les veían más de 50. Era alto, de una piel muy pálida, con una cabello negro y de unos ojos color chocolate, el doctor era muy parecido a…

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- pregunto el chico con desesperación

-Solamente necesito verificar de nuevo tu estado, has estado aquí cerca de 2 días, estas estable pero necesitamos estar seguros.- dijo el doctor revisando los signos vitales del chico en el monitor- Creo que te dejaremos ir pero… necesito que vengas a algunas citas medicas, para estar seguros de tu salud- contesto el doctor mirando al chico directamente a los ojos.

-Esta bien ¿Y mi ropa?- pregunto el joven al percatarse de que llevaba una bata de hospital, era sorprendente el hecho de que se acababa de dar cuenta de eso, pero con tantas emociones que había recibido, era lógico.

-Yo traigo algo de tu ropa, iré por ella- dijo Carlos saliendo de la habitación yendo por una mochila en donde traían algunas cosas para su amigo.

Carlos entro de nuevo a la habitación y le dio la mochila a su novio para que le pudiera dar las cosas a su amigo, mientras el moreno discutía algo con el doctor.

-Es lo primero que encontré, lo siento si no combina- dijo James dándole la ropa a su amigo

-¿Crees que me importa si combina o no?- contesto el chico algo enfurruñado.

-Tienes razón, lo siento mucho no sé que me pasa.- contesto James con culpa y tristeza

-No te preocupes pero por favor, no seas tonto- contesto el chico que se había empezado a vestir con su ropa.

James no contesto nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y luego miro a su novio que se acababa de posicionar a su lado, mientras el doctor estaba al lado de la cama de la habitación. Estaba inclinado, de forma que podía escribir algunas cosas en una hoja que tenia en sus manos, recargándose en uno de los buros.

-Pues creo que eso es todo, aquí tienes una receta con algunos medicamentos que te pueden ayudar y la fecha de tu próxima cita- dijo el doctor que estaba firmando un papel. Le entrego la hojita al chico y luego salió despidiéndose educadamente.

-¿En que cementerio esta?- pregunto el chico

-Esta en el principal, en la calle "Esperanza"- dijo Carlos. Se oía muy irónico el hecho de que la calle de un cementerio se llamara "Esperanza" pero, era algo lógico al ser un lugar en donde descansan los muertos.

-Gracias- contesto el chico saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad sin decir nada más

-¡Amigo! ¡Espéranos!- empezó Carlos quien quería seguirá su amigo, pero fue detenido por su novio.

-Tranquilo, se sabe cuidar, ya oímos al doctor él esta estable. El necesita desahogarse de todo… a solas- dijo James

-Tienes razón, tiene que pasar su "tiempo a solas" nosotros solo seriamos un estorbo… pero lo único que quiero y espero es que se recupere pronto- dijo el moreno abrazando a su novio.

-Yo también lo espero Carlitos, yo también lo espero- dijo James con tristeza para luego darle un fugaz beso a Carlos, para luego salir de la habitación del hospital y luego del hospital mismo.

* * *

_**Unas horas después en el cementerio principal, en la calle "Esperanza"**_

* * *

La noche reinaba en el cementerio, se podía escuchar un silencio sepulcral, que demostraba que el cementerio estaba vacío o que la mayoría de las personas preferían pasar sus penas en silencio.

Un chico iba caminando por la calle "Esperanza" buscando la lapida de una persona muy especial para el, y que sin importar nada seria la persona más importante en su vida y su verdadero amor que le había dado una gran sorpresa con esos sentimientos que tenía el chico en estos momentos.

Pronto llego a una lapida, se veía que era nueva, porque realmente lo era. Tenía cientos de cartas, flores y objetos del chico que había muerto. Al mirar una gran imagen que tenia la lapida del chico que no volvería a ver caminar a su lado, al que no volvería a besar, ni a pasar un solo segundo más con el, no pudo evitar dejar salir lagrimas de tristeza.

-Hola amado mio- dijo el chico sentándose en una lapida que estaba enfrente de la de su novio. La verdad es que no le importo de quien era o si esto le traería alguna consecuencia, lo único que le importaba ahora era poder hablar con su novio.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el chico con algo de sarcasmo y dejando escapar una sonrisa al saber que nunca recibirá una respuesta a cambio.

-Yo he estado muy ocupado. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer como… preocuparme por ti-dijo el chico con tristeza.

-¿Sabes? No puedo creer que nunca más te veré caminar a mi lado, que ya jamás te veré entrar de nuevo por la puerta de nuestro apartamento para que luego llegaras a abrazarme y decirme que yo siempre seria tu mejor amigo y que nunca te ibas a ir de mi lado. También no puedo creer que tan solo duremos un día de novios… pero yo sé que nunca fue así.

Hay que ser sinceros, tu y yo sabemos que solo duramos de novios un día formal, pero toda nuestra vida nos tratamos como los mejores amigos, como hermanos, como… novios. Siempre exteriorizamos lo que sentíamos el uno del otro, aunque fueran simples "Te quiero" ambos sabíamos que no era un simple "Te quiero" que era amor lo que teníamos. Es por eso que me pregunto ahora ¿Por qué nunca ninguno de los dos dio el paso antes? ¿porque lo tuvimos que dar hace un solo y miserable día? Creo que fuimos algo tontos. Pero eso hace que te recuerde aun con más ternura.

No se si será posible que te pueda superar, pero te prometo que lo intentare. Ahora me doy cuenta de que valías para mi, más de lo que yo mismo creía. Ahora siento que solo podre llorar por mucho tiempo, que ya no habrá alegría...

Ahora solo me quedo tu ausencia, lo que más me duele es que ni siquiera tuvimos una despedida formal… pero jamás olvidare ese ultimo beso que nos dimos, lleno de amor pero a la vez de miedo al saber que algo malo pasaría en nuestras vidas.

Extrañare tu compañía, tus sonrisas, las palabras tan sencillas, tus "Te quiero", la simple forma en que me mirabas, simplemente extrañare todo de ti… te extrañare a ti.

También me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las cosas que hacían eran para ti o por ti. Que difícil es esto ¿No? Darte cuenta de que las personas son muy importantes para ti, pero hacerlo cuando ellos ya no están aquí.

Sé que lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, se me escapo. No de podre recuperar nunca pero vivirás en mi corazón y también quiero creer que me esperaras haya arriba en el cielo, que me guardaras un lugar al lado tuyo para poder pasar nuestra eternidad juntos.

Te quiero, te amo ¿Lo sabes verdad?- dijo el chico levantándose de la lapida en la que estaba para luego acercarse a la de su novio, miro directamente la imagen que tenia el rostro de su amor imposible y sonrió sin razón.

-Quiero que sepas que extrañare y que nunca olvidare todo lo que hacías por mi, cuanto me ayudaste a mi y a los chicos, siempre fuiste como nuestro líder. También nunca tus brazos fuertes, tus abrazos que eran tan acogedores para mi, no olvidare tu cabello rubio, lo adoraba con toda mi alma. Tus ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda ¡Por dios! Esa mirada tuya tan penetrante jamás la olvidare, aunque quiera pero no lo quiero hacer y espero también nunca hacerlo- dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa.

-Jamás te olvidare Kendall, nunca lo olvides- dijo Logan dejando escapar una sonrisa boba al ver de nuevo la cara en la tumba de Kendall. Se dio la vuelta por completo para luego caminar por la oscuridad del cementerio de nuevo a su casa, en donde seguramente recordaría que… no podía vivir sin Kendall.

* * *

¿Llorando? ¿Sorprendidos? ¿Ambos? ¿Enojados? ¿Nerviosos? ¿Felices? ¿Alguna otra emoción porque ya no se me ocurrio otra? XD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y que les haya trasmitido algo de tristeza o al menos un sentimiento parecido. Ese era y es mi único objetivo con este fic.

Dejen sus Reviews con su opinión, todos son recibidos.

El próximo capitulo que será legalmente el ultimo se llamara "Mi vida sin ti". La historia además tendrá un epilogo, pero luego hablamos de eso.

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	8. Mi vida sin ti

Hola.

Les digo que hasta cierto punto lamento haberlos hecho llorar con esta historia, pero la verdad esta era mi idea desde el principio. :D

Sin mas que decirles, disfruten el ultimo capitulo de "El tiempo a solas"

* * *

_**Mi vida sin ti**_

Era de noche en la ciudad de Minnesota, una noche por delante, y otras muchas por detrás. Hacía mucho frio, más de lo normal en la ciudad cuando era invierno. En una pequeña casa estaba un joven solitario, recostado en una cama, con algunas cobijas cubriendo su cuerpo. El joven de una tez pálida como la nieve que cubría a veces la ciudad, tenía en las manos una fotografía de otro chico, que seguramente había sido muy importante para él.

-Ya han pasado 10 años Kenny- dijo Logan mirando la imagen y acariciando la cara del chico que se encontraba en ella, sin evitar dejar salir una sonrisa

-No puedo creer que haya pasado ya tanto tiempo amado mío. Sigo sin creer que ahora ya nunca te volveré a abrazar… Creo que me he tardado mucho para superarte ¿No es así? Pero hasta el día de hoy después de 10 años, de 3650 días, de 87600 minutos, de 5202000 segundos, no he podido encontrar a nadie como tú o al menos que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que merezca estar conmigo, pero peor o mejor aún estar yo con él, merecerlo a sabiendas de que podremos vivir la vida que nos hubiera gustado llevar juntos- siguió Logan, descobijándose y dejando la fotografía en un pequeño buro que tenia al lado de su cama.

Llevaba puesta un pijama de color azul, salió de la cama y se puso unas pantuflas del mismo color que el pijama, al parecer el chico las había comprado en un juego o las había comprado para que hicieran el juego mismo.

Comenzó a caminar fuera de su pequeña habitación y se detuvo en la puerta, para observar lo que había sido su casa y el lugar en donde dejaba volar sus sueños, por más utópicos que fueran.

Era un lugar algo pequeño. El piso, como el de toda la casa, era de madera. Tenía una cama junto a una ventana que ahora estaba cubierta de nieve. Justo enfrente de la cama, estaban las puertas de closet en donde Logan guardaba lógicamente su ropa y sus zapatos. Esa era toda la habitación, en realidad era muy pequeña, pero no importaba al ser la casa solamente del pequeño Logie.

Logan siguió su camino, cerrando la puerta de su habitación para luego bajar por las escaleras.

La casa estaba diseñada de la siguiente manera. Era de dos pisos. En el primero se encontraba una pequeña sala con una gran ventana que permitía ver absolutamente todo, tanto de la calle para la casa, como de la casa para la calle. Enfrente de esa gran ventana, estaba un sillón para una sola persona. Seguido estaban otros dos sillones pero para mayor capacidad formando así la sala. El sillón de mayor capacidad estaba en el centro, delante de el estaba una mesita donde había varios libros, algunas revistas y los controles remotos para los aparatos electrónicos. A unos pasos más de la mesita estaba una chimenea que actualmente estaba en desuso por la gran contaminación que causaba y porque ahora la casa tenia calefacción. Colgada en la pared arriba de la chimenea estaba una gran televisión de pantalla plasma. A los lados de la chimenea y de la T.V estaban unos muebles en donde se encontraba de un lado, un montón de libros y un estéreo. Del otro lado estaban algunas películas, discos compactos y un reproductor DVD

Luego estaba la cocina junto con el comedor. Era un cuarto algo más grande al ser dos habitaciones en lugar de una. Primero estaba una gran mesa en medio de toda la habitación. En un lado estaban algunas sillas como las que se usan en las cafeterías y estaba el espacio para comer en el lugar. La siguiente parte de la mesa era para poder cocinar lo que se deseaba. Recorriendo las paredes del lugar, se encontraba un gran refrigerador de color gris. Al lado de él estaba una gran alacena, enseguida estaba el horno y el lavabo.

Al terminar la cocina estaban unas grandes puertas parecidas al ventanal, al ser de color transparente pero que llevaban a un pequeño patio donde Logan guardaba algunas de sus cosas.

Finalmente estaba la segunda planta que tenía la habitación que era la de Logan, pero además de ese cuarto, tenía dos puertas más. Una llevaba al único baño de la casa y la otra restante llevaba a un pequeño balcón en donde se podría apreciar bien la calle cuando era de noche o cuando el día y el sol eran de lo más maravilloso que se podría apreciar.

Logan bajo las escaleras con mucha lentitud mientras miraba por la ventana el estado del clima. Hacía mucho frío por la temporada de otoño, pero una de las cosas que lo hacían más insoportable era la lluvia incesante que había comenzado hacia uno o dos días.

-Adoro cuando escucho llover, Kenny no sé porque hace que sienta que tu estas cerca de mí, más de lo normal.- dijo Logan. Camino directamente para la cocina. Abrió una de las puertas de la gran alacena y tomo algo de granos para preparar café. También tomo una taza, de donde se encontraba el lavabo y algunos platos y utensilios limpios. Saco algo de leche y comenzó a calentar agua en la pequeña estufa-horno que tenía. Se preparaba café.

Cuando estuvo listo, puso la taza en sus manos y se dirigió a sentarse en la sala, en el sillón de un tamaño mediano que daba directamente a la gran ventana, en donde se podía ver a la perfección la hermosa lluvia que transmita ese frío que era tan desesperante pero a la vez que se siente tan bien y es de una forma, algo adictivo.

Ya cuando estuvo sentado y cómodo, le dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza de café caliente.

-Aún me duele que nuestra historia es la que no pudo ser… ni siquiera la pudimos seguir como amigos. No, el destino tenía que alejarnos de la peor manera. Hacerme sufrir tal vez por no haberte creído ¿Sera por eso?

Si esa fue la razón, no puedo sentirme más que culpable, aunque posiblemente moriste porque simplemente para eso fuiste enviado a la tierra, para poder cambiar vidas… pero sobre todo la mía que ahora has dejado incompleta.- dijo Logan, para luego darle un sorbo más al café, mientras miraba con atención como golpeaban con fuerza las gotas de lluvia en la ventana.

-Creo que así fue de la forma en que me sentí cuando supe que habías muerto Kendall. Me sentí como una gota de lluvia, que vive feliz por un largo trayecto, hasta que se impacta y se vuelve cientos de partículas… a si le paso a mi corazón, se partió poco a poco hasta quedar trozos que solo son para ti y que solo tu con tu amor puedes reparar, pero ahora eso es imposible.- dijo Logan dándole un ultimo sorbo a su taza de café, para luego levantarse del sofá y poner la taza en el lavaplatos.

-Ya esta oscureciendo, lo mejor será regresar a la cama- dijo Logan que veía como había dejado de llover y ahora se podía ver las estrellas y la luna hermosas de Minnesota.

Subió de nuevo a su habitación y se metió en su cama. Era increíble como la depresión del chico lo tenía estancado en esas actividades, comer, dormir, hablar a solas… ni siquiera trabajaba. Se mantenía de las regalías de BTR, le llegaba su paga y la de Kendall, por lo que el dinero no era problema.

Desde que Kendall murió, Logan prácticamente perdió el trato con los Knight y también dejo de frecuentar a Carlos y James, solo los vio una vez mas… el día en que se casaron el par de morenos. No salía a la calle, las compras las pedía por teléfono o por internet y solo abría la puerta para recibir sus pedidos y para entregar la paga por los servicios que solicitaba cada fin de semana.

La vida de Logan, no era más que vacío al no tener a Kendall.

-Sabes Kendall, la ultima vez que estuve con los chicos y les comente de mi vida y lo que me hubiera gustado hacer contigo, no pude evitar romper a llorar. Me alegre por ambos esa ultima vez que estuvimos juntos ¿Sabes que se casaron? Estaban tan felices y me sentí culpable porque prácticamente les arruine a fiesta con mis lagrimas.- dijo Logan recostándose en la almohada y mirando para la ventana en donde ya se veía una noche maravillosa, sin rastro de la lluvia de hacia algunos minutos, tal vez una hora.

-También siento mucha culpa, hace más de 10 años que no te visito en el cementerio y la verdad solo te visite una vez, la vez que salí del hospital y me entere que habías muerto.

-Algo que se me hace gracioso es que mi mejor amiga y mi única confidente es mi… almohada- dijo Logan entre risas- Cada vez que llega la noche, sueño con que muero o que tu revives o que nunca moriste y que somos felices los dos juntos, sin muchas preocupaciones, solo las normales de una vida común.

Ahora ya tengo algunos años de más, empiezo a envejecer y no me hago más joven a cada segundo, ahora los pocos niños que veo, me llaman de usted siendo que antes era joven, chico o algo parecido que me hacia sentir joven… pero a mi pesar, nuestra historia se acabó justo cuando estábamos descubriendo el amor por completo. Pero tampoco quiero empezar otra historia porque seria muy injusto que amara a otra persona si tu diste la vida por mi- dijo Logan poniéndose de pie para caminar a la ventana.

La abrió de par en par y sintió una fría brisa que golpeo su cuerpo con brusquedad.

-Sabes, prefiero dejarme morir que estar sin ti, pero seria cobarde de mi parte llegar a esos grados. Quiero tenerte aquí cerca de mí, muy cerca de mí, te necesito, ver de nuevo tu sonrisa, tu alegría, verte feliz. Aun me gusta creer que volverás a mí para quererme, cuidarme y estar simplemente juntos. Es hermoso creer que regresaras y me darás tu mano, un beso, que me sorprenderás con algún regalo, que me queras, que me abrazaras.

En mis sueños, tu aun sigues vivo, nunca te fuiste de mi lado. Siempre que despertamos abrazados y te vez tan guapo cuando despiertas con sueño. Y también sé que en mis sueños nos amaremos por la eternidad, sin necesidad de tener un lapso de separación.

Me gustaría volver a verte dormido aunque lo hago mucho en mis sueños, pero siempre en mis sueños hay tanta perfección que ni siquiera yo los puedo creer por completo. Me gustaría estar de nuevo contigo un solo día, para decirte que te extraño, que te hecho de menos, que te necesito. Pero sé que nosotros nos amaremos en cualquier vida. Extraño tu voz, sentirte conmigo, ver lo guapo que eras y que lo hacías sin siquiera esforzarte en ello.

Sigo intentando entender mi vida sin ti. Quiero gritar, al ver que regresaste, correr hacia ti y darte un fuerte beso y un abrazo… Pero no quiero entender que al morir me mataste y por eso se viviré el resto de mis días, pensando en ti.

* * *

¿Les gusto este ultimo capitulo? Espero que si. Aclarando, este es el ultimo capitulo, pero tendrá un epilogo que espero pronto subir… no doy detalles quiero que sea algo sorpresa.

Dejen sus Reviews, no les pasa nada si los dejan y si no… pues tampoco pero no les cuesta nada :D

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	9. Una noche, una ilusión y una despedida

Hola a todos.

¿Cómo ha estado? Pues yo estuve trabajando durante mucho tiempo en este fic, para que quedara como yo quería y… ¡Aquí esta el epilogo!

Espero que lo disfruten y les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que siguieron y leyeron mi historia por este largo tiempo.

Sin otra cosa que decirles les dejo el capitulo final de "El tiempo a solas".

* * *

_**Epilogo: Una noche, una ilusión y una despedida.**_

* * *

Un chico pálido, se encontraba en el suelo y en la oscuridad. Solamente había una sola luz que iluminaba el lugar y rodeaba el cuerpo del joven. En ese mismo suelo frío, no pasaba absolutamente nada y el chico, no se movía ni un solo centímetro, solamente se podía ver, sentir y escuchar la respiración incesante del pálido.

En la oscuridad se podía ver que el chico estaba vestido con ropa casual, como cuando era joven. Ahora Logan Mitchell que tenia nada más ni nada menos que 27 años era prácticamente otro chico o más bien ya era todo un adulto, todo un señor.

Su cabello era un total desorden, comenzaban a aparecer algunas arrugas, casi invisibles pero ahí se encontraban. Tenía barba, que se encontraba prácticamente por todo el rostro del pálido, algo impresionante pero cierto, era el joven pálido tenia algunos kilos de más… cosa que en el pasado habría sido imposible y una broma barata para la mayoría de las personas ya que a pesar de que Logan era un total nerd, le gustaba estar en forma pues es bueno para la salud y para la apariencia.

El pálido seguía en el suelo, parecía que estaba inconsciente pero probablemente y más lógicamente debería de estar dormido.

-Logie- dijo una voz

-Logan, amor- seguía la voz

-Soy yo…- dijo el chico haciendo que el pálido se despertara de golpe al reconocer la voz con claridad.

-¡KENDALL!- grito Logan poniéndose de pie bruscamente para luego correr hacia el rubio, el rubio que tanto amaba y adoraba.

-Logie- dijo Kendall cuando tuvo al pequeño en sus brazos, tomándolo con algo de fuerza pero también con mucho cariño y delicadeza.

-Kendall ¿Por qué no venias por mí? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado esperando?- dijo Logan intentando sonar enojado, pero las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos se lo impedían haciendo que se oyera algo triste pero sobre todo feliz por ver a Kendall junto a él por tenerlo abrazándolo, por el simple y común hecho de que sabía que estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-Logan lo siento tanto. No creí que fuera tan importante para ti.- dijo Kendall sin soltar a Logan, aumentando la fuerza del abrazo cuando el rubio dijo la ultima oración, para luego levantar al pequeño Logie del suelo y comenzar a girar ambos, sobre su propio eje.

-Kenny… bájame… ¡Y no vuelvas a decir… mejor dicho a creer o pensar que no eres importante para mí!- dijo Logan sin dejar de sonreír en serio que ahora sentía que nada le faltaba, que podía estar en los brazos de Kendall por el resto de sus vidas y que nada más seria necesario mientras ambos estuvieran juntos.

Kendall, deteniéndose, bajo lentamente a Logan dejando los pies del pequeño tocando el suelo de nuevo, pero el rubio a pesar de que ya no se movía, no soltó el cuerpo de Logie y en cambio lo unió un poco más a él, si es que era posible.

-Te extrañe mi Logie- dijo Kendall separando un poco sus cuerpos para darle a Logan un beso, lleno de amor cumpliéndose el tercer beso de esta dulce pareja, para luego alejarse un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse lejos el uno del otro.

-Yo también lo hice y mucho Kendall-dijo Logan rompiéndose en lágrimas de felicidad dándole otro pequeño beso a Kendall, a su Kenny que tanto había estado extrañando, pero que ahora tenía a su lado. -¿Por qué vienes hasta ahora? ¿No ves que he envejecido mucho?- Continuó Logan que miro su cuerpo ahora algo viejo a comparación del de su amado Kendall que no tenía ningún cambio y seguía siendo el chico de 17 años.

-Lo siento Logie- dijo el rubio haciendo una pausa algo extraña- Mírate ahora tampoco has cambiado nada- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan se separara de Kendall, para que luego se mirara el cuerpo que tenia 17 años, igual que el rubio.

Se tocó el rostro y pudo notar la ausencia de la barba que se había dejado. Toco su cabello que estaba en orden como aquellos días de juventud que en realidad no fueron hace mucho tiempo, pero Logan los veía tan lejanos que apenas los podía recordar con claridad.

Luego toco su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que sus "kilos de más" ya no los tenia y eso hizo que se sintiera de lo mejor, porque se sintió de nuevo joven y atractivo para su amado Kenny.

Se dio cuenta de que Kendall llevaba la misma ropa que cuando la presentación de su gran éxito en México… y para su sorpresa cuando se observo bien y por una segunda vez, el también llevaba la misma ropa de cuero que ese ultimo día.

Logie comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y pudo ver que estaban en un tipo de salón, estaba totalmente solitario. Estaba lleno de mesas desocupadas, en el centro del lugar, donde se encontraban Logan y Kendall, había algo de iluminación, pero no era la luz del sol con la que siempre estamos acostumbrados en el día, si no la luz de la noche que a veces nos es algo inútil, pero que es muy hermosa. De una forma increíble esa luz alumbraba de una manera más fuerte que la de una noche normal, simplemente era mucho más deslumbrante que las otras noches y eso le daba un toque mágico a la velada.

La iluminación entraba por unas ventanas algo altas, que se encontraban por ambos extremos del lugar. Eran algo grandes por lo que el sitio estaba lo bastantemente lleno de luz como para ver todo con claridad aunque con algo de dificultad.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el genio que ahora estaba algo desconcertado por el lugar. Seguía algo adormilado pero sobretodo desorientado por que se acababa de despertar y por la sobrecarga de emociones que tenia por tener a Kendall de nuevo a su lado.

-¿No reconoces este lugar?- pregunto Kendall

-No… espera ¡Es el salón donde nos dieron nuestros discos de oro traídos desde México!- dijo Logan, para luego recordar lo que había pasado después en su vida dibujando en su cara un semblante de tristeza pura, dejando salir una única lagrima solitaria, no porque él lo deseara, sino porque ya no deseaba llorar más. El simple hecho de que sabia que Kendall estaba de nuevo con le hacían decirse y prohibirse llorar.

-Claro.- dijo Kendall que al parecer también se acababa de dar cuenta del lugar en que se encontraban.- Fue el último lugar donde estuvimos juntos, felices, bailando y compartiendo el tiempo- termino Kendall que sin pena alguna comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

Para Logan eso fue algo impactante ya que era la primera vez que veía a su líder, a Kendall Knight el invencible e imponente Kendall Knight llorando. Por estos motivos no pudo evitar darle un beso fugaz para luego darle un abrazo reconfortante, para que dejara de llorar o al menos para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Es la primera vez que te veo llorar… pero no importa- dijo Logan sonriéndole a su amado rubio, que lo miro directamente a los ojos, con esos ojos verde esmeralda que ahora se encontraban cristalinos.

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar- dijo Kendall limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su ropa.

-No tienes nada que lamentar… Te pregunto otra vez Kenny ¿Por qué hasta ahora?- dijo Logan ahora que se sentía de nuevo joven y dándose cuenta que su voz sonaba algo más infantil, pues 10 años es un gran salto de edad.

La frase la dijo en un tono de voz que intentaba demostrar algo de indignación, pero Logie no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa, no como las de siempre en su vida cotidiana que eran falsas y que morían en instantes. Esta sonrisa era pura, verdadera y sin nadie, nada ni algo que la pudiera borrar del rostro del pálido, haciéndole entender a Kendall que en realidad no estaba indignado, enojado o molesto por la tardanza del rubio.

-La verdad es que no lo se… pero para mí no ha pasado ni un solo segundo, minuto, día, semana, mes ni año. Me siento como si todo lo que nos ocurrió, hubiese pasado hace solo unos minutos, pero por tu aspecto de hace rato y por tus expresiones sé que no es así.- dijo Kendall confundido y alzando su brazo para poder pasarlo por su cabello rubio y luego rascar con su cabeza con algo de despreocupación.

-Tienes razón Kenny, han pasado 10 años desde que no te veo.- dijo Logan cambiando su sonrisa por un semblante triste, pero al sentir de nuevo los brazos de Kendall por su cintura el rostro del genio paso a ser uno relajado y con una gran sonrisa, de nuevo.

-¿En serio? Eso es sorprendente… pero muy malo. ¿Cómo has vivido este tiempo sin mi?-dijo Kendall mirando a su novio, enviándole una mirada. Esa mirada era algo que solamente ellos dos podían entender. Siempre existía un preciso momento en que los ojos verde esmeralda tenían una conexión con los café chocolate y ambos sabían que las mentiras serian inútiles, pues sus miradas lo demostraban todo.

-Me ha dio muy bien. Soy feliz con mi vida actual. Salgo todos los días con Carlos y con James. Me convertí en un gran doctor y me dedico a ayudar a las personas que pudieran terminar como tu… por eso me gusta mi trabajo- dijo Logan. A veces ese genio era tan buen mentiroso que el mismo se creía sus mentiras.

-¿Logan?- dijo Kendall con un tono de reproche porque sabia que algo no estaba bien por la mirada de desesperación del pequeño.

-Si Kenny- dijo Logan en un tono de inocencia al saber que su mentira estaba por caer.

-¿Es eso cierto?- dijo Kendall arrugando su frente realizando una mirada más hostigadora.

-Ah… la verdad no me ha ido muy bien. Ahora vivo solo en Minnesota. Casi no salgo para nada…- dijo Logan pero luego la misma mirada penetrante del rubio le hizo confesar por completo la verdad- De acuerdo, no salgo para nada. Ya no veo ni a Carlos ni a James. Ellos están casados ¿No es hermoso?- dijo Logan intentando cambiar un poco el tema.

-Eso es encantador… ¿Qué más haces o NO haces?- dijo Kendall remarcando el "no" ya que hasta ahora todo lo que mencionaba Logan eran cosas que ya no hacia y no quería que el bajito le siguiera mintiendo acerca de su vida.

-Solamente duermo, me alimento, voy al baño… veo la televisión… ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho el canal de música retro, a veces ahí puedo ver a Big Time Rush y me trae mucho buenos recuerdos… pero lo que me gusta más es que por al menos un video musical, te tengo a ti en casa- dijo Logan algo avergonzado por lo que hacia.

-¿Algo más?- dijo Kendall con un tono de regaño.

-Bueno… deje mis estudios. No me convertí en medico, ni me convertí en nada. Ahora vivo cobrando las regalías de Big Time Rush, mi parte y también la tuya… tu familia insistió en que yo me quedara con el dinero. Son unas buenas personas y sufrieron igual… No, más que yo cuando se enteraron de tu muerte… o tal vez sufrimos con igual dolor, pero con diferentes maneras y situaciones. Tu familia… ¿Cómo una familia no lloraría la muerte de algún familiar? Por más odioso que llegues a ser con tus familiares, padres hermanos, tíos primos o lo que sean de ti, ellos siempre te querrán. Yo por otro lado, sufrí la perdida de mi mejor amigo, de mi amigo de toda la vida. Mi confidente de secretos, de aventuras y también de muchas travesuras que hicimos cuando niños. El amigo que siempre me apoyo cuando la mayoría se burlaba de mí, me molestaba. Recuerdo cuando me defendías en medio de las clases, en la cafetería, fuera de la escuela… una vez creo que fue hasta con mis padres.

También perdí a la persona de la que estuve enamorado por varios años, pero que me callé ese amor por miedo a su reacción… Ahora pienso que todo eso fue una estupidez, callarme mi amor por miedo… Justo ahora que quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, es cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no estas y que cuando tuve la oportunidad de decirte que te amaba no lo hice… Bueno, tarde demasiado tiempo en hacerlo.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa fingida en su cara.

-Eso esta muy mal Logie, el hecho de que no hicieses nada con tu vida profesional, solo por mi culpa. Y tienes razón, los dos, escúchame bien, los dos tardamos mucho en decirnos que nos amábamos pero... ¿Me dirás que no disfrutaste los tiempos que pasábamos como amigos? Esos momentos en que los dos sentíamos que nos besaríamos, pero no hacíamos nada. ¿Me vas a decir que no fue bueno pasar el tiempo así? Fue tierno de muchas maneras, pero de todas formas, fuimos tontos por callarnos nuestro amor- sentencio Kendall con los ojos llenos de tristeza y una que otra lagrima, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Luego de haber dicho esto, tomo la decisión de realizar algo que no había hecho hace 10 años, con Logan.- Pero… ¿Sabes como terminaba mi sueño?- termino el rubio, preparándose mentalmente para poder decirle a Logie lo que había ocurrido en realidad, revelándole de cierta forma la cruel verdad.

-La verdad es que no… solo sé que yo terminaba muerto por que tu bebías de más, ambos discutíamos por eso y ocasionabas un choque, haciendo que muriera de una forma cruel y enojado contigo… fue lo que me conto a más detalle Carlos después de que salí del hospital hace ya más de una década, tal vez estos recuerdos están oxidados- respondió el pequeño Logie con una sonrisa- Pero supongo que tu sueño terminaba en lo que pasaba después de que yo moría, como pasabas tus días y cosas así- termino Logan no muy seguro de si mismo y ahora preguntándose como terminaba el sueño de su amado rubio.

-En parte… si. Pero solo abarcaba un día. Un solo día en el que vivía sin ti y lo que hacia era… algo que no me orgullece mucho - dijo Kendall haciendo una pausa sin dejar de ver a Logan a los ojos, pero eso no indicaba que dejaba de sentir pena por lo que había hecho, aunque fuese solo en un sueño, eso no le enorgullecía para nada.

-¿Qué hiciste Kenny?- dijo Logan con una voz dulce para que su novio contara toda la verdad con algo más de confianza.

-Yo…-dijo Kendall dejando salir un suspiro- me suicidaba- termino el ojiverde bajando la mirada con mucha vergüenza. Se sentía tan sucio y mundano, por no haber podido hacer lo que ahora estaba haciendo Logan… seguir con su vida aunque fuera de una forma muy mediocre… pero no buscar una salida fácil.

Logan tomo el mentón de Kendall con sus manos, y subió la mirada del más alto hasta que pudieran tener de nuevo la conexión que los unía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Aunque fuese en un sueño… ¿Porque?- dijo Logan con un tono de voz algo fuerte pero muy suave y en su voz se notaba la intriga sobre las razones del rubio.

-Porque… porque no soportaba el dolor de estar sin ti…Aunque después supe que todo fue un sueño, sentí horrible cuando te perdí aquella vez en mi premonición, recuerdo tu expresión cuando me viste al despertar después de ese sueño- empezó Kendall pero fue interrumpido por el rubio

-¿Fue ese día en que termine con Camille? ¿El día en que nos declaramos nuestro amor?- dijo Logan incrédulo.

-Si, ese mismo día fue cuando desperté por haber soñado con tu muerte y como decía antes…- dijo Kendall haciendo una pequeña pausa.- Me siento orgulloso de que tú, después de 10 años no hayas pensado en una locura… y no quiero que ni siquiera te pase por la cabeza. Me siento también porque tu eres más fuerte que yo… yo no se como le hubiera hecho para estar tan lejos de ti y por tanto tiempo. Eres el mejor y el más valiente. Porque te enfrentaste a todo lo que a mi me correspondía y lo hiciste de mejor manera- dijo Kendall sonriéndole a su novio, intentado que dijera algo para romper la tensión que ahora sentía.

-Wow, eso si que no me lo esperaba… a si que de alguna forma ¿Intercambiamos nuestros destinos? ¿Tu deberías de ser el que estaba con vida?- dijo Logan con algo de culpabilidad.

-Si, pero fue mi elección. Yo decidí morir para que tú te quedaras aquí. Para que pudieras seguir una vida y encontrar a alguien mejor que yo…- dijo Kendall pero fue interrumpido por un pálido algo enojado.

-Detén ahí tu carro… ¿Cómo que encontrar a alguien mejor que tu? Simplemente ¡NO LO HAY! ¿Sabes algo Kendall Knight?- dijo Logan con un tono algo enojado, pero no de manera intimidante, más bien de alguna forma resentida.

-¿Qué ocurre Logan Mitchell?- dijo Kendall sonriendo para sus adentros al ver la expresión de Logan, por utilizar su nombre completo, como el pálido hizo hace algunos segundos.

-He estado por un poco más de 10 años sin ti… ¿Crees que no conocí gente antes de que me encerrara en mi mundo? ¿Crees que no intente enamorarme de nuevo? ¿Crees que no intente restablecer mi vida sin ti?

No busque tu remplazo, pero quería encontrar alguien que por lo menos tuviera algunas cualidades tuyas para poder sanar y saber que esa persona estaría ahí para mi y yo para el o ella, que nos amaríamos como nos hubiera gustado hacerlo los dos pero… no encontré a nadie y creo que jamás lo encontrare, porque tu eres una persona única. Eres tan extrovertido, tan hermoso, tan inteligente, tan amoroso, tan rubio- dijo Logan riendo junto con Kendall por el ultimo comentario- tan comprensivo, tan optimista, tan… perfecto- termino el genio para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kendall.

-Gracias Logie… siempre me haces sentir mejor- dijo Kendall dándole un beso a Logan en los labios. Un beso lleno de amor y ternura, pero con una pisca de lujuria y pasión, solo una pisca. -Esta es una noche hermosa ¿No es así?- siguió Kendall mientras miraba por las ventanas del lugar. Veía el hermoso cielo azulado y oscuro que era alumbrado por la gran luna llena.

-Claro que si, tan hermosa, simple y acogedora como tu y tus brazos- dijo Logan sonriéndole al rubio.

-¿Quieres ver la noche mejor?- dijo Kendall ocasionando el desconcierto y la intriga del pálido.

-¿Cómo la veríamos mejor? Si salimos del lugar se vera exactamente igual…- comenzó Logan para luego ser interrumpido por un beso fugaz de Kendall.

-Sígueme Logie, yo se por donde ir- dijo el rubio tomando al castaño por la mano, para luego comenzar a caminar lentamente, como si estuvieran en algún centro comercial dando un paseo, o en algún parque mirando las estrellas o simplemente como un par de novios que estaban disfrutando de su tiempo juntos, de lo buena que era la vida por haberlos unido y que a sabiendas de que ese momento nunca regresaría por más que lo desearan… y Logan sabia exactamente del significado de ese pensamiento.

Siguieron caminado lentamente, mirando el lugar y disfrutando del roce de sus manos al caminar y del bello lugar que ahora cobijaba la noche y la oscuridad.

A veces Logan y Kendall se enviaban miradas, que después solo podían transformar en sonrisas… miradas y sonrisas que decían que nunca se podrían olvidar el uno al otro… que no importaba lo que pasara o en la vida que estuvieran… ellos siempre se amarían.

Finalmente, cruzaron todo el salón y dieron con unas escaleras que por lo visto eran muchas.

-¿Todo eso tenemos que subir?- dijo Logan con sorpresa y con algo de fatiga, antes de empezar siquiera a subir.

-Si… pero si no quieres subir no hay ningún problema.- dijo Kendall, con algo de tristeza.

-No, si quiero subir pero creo que esto será algo cansado y aburrido… ¿Qué podemos hacer para que esto sea menos aburrido?- pregunto Logan intentando buscar una buena respuesta.

-No lo se Logie… tu eres el de las geniales ideas.- dijo Kendall dedicándole una sonrisa a su novio.

-¡Ya se! Porqué no, después de subir un escalón nos detenemos y nos damos un beso.- dijo Logan con algo de vergüenza.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Kendall emocionado, pero Logan lo confundió con una desaprobación de la idea.

-Si no lo deseas hacer… no lo haremos, mejor subamos ya.- dijo Logan subiendo el primer escalón. Iba a subir al siguiente pero unas manos lo tomaron por la cintura dejándolo en el mismo escalón. Kendall subió al primer escalón al igual que Logan.

-¿En que momento dije que no?- cuestiono Kendall al pálido y luego le dio un beso lleno de amor.

-Pero yo creí que no te gustaba la idea.- dijo Logan.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo Kendall subiendo al siguiente escalón, Logan lo imito y le dio de nuevo un beso.

-Creo que si te agrado la idea.- dijo Logan finalizando de alguna manera con la conversación.

Los chicos comenzaron a tomar su ritmo, subiendo un escalón y dándose un beso apasionado y algo lento para luego seguir subiendo.

Beso a beso, subían más al cielo… literalmente. A ambos les gustaba tanto lo que estaban sintiendo que simplemente olvidaron que eran cerca de 60 escalones.

-Llegamos.- dijo Kendall victorioso y dándole un beso de más a Logan al llegar.

-¿No quieres seguir la misma dinámica cuando bajemos?- dijo Logan haciendo reír al rubio, pero el pálido lo decía en serio… pero esta vez también se comenzó a reír. En realidad ¿Qué importaba que Kendall se comenzara a reír por su anterior comentario? ¿Eso terminaría con su vida? Claro que no además ¿Qué importaba reírse de su propio comentario por más serio que fuera? Logan había entendido en los últimos 10 años que una vida es mejor con risas absurdas y sin sentido que con una sonrisa fingida y pintada en la cara que solamente sirve para aparentar lo que no se tiene y se desea tener.

-Me gustaría mucho seguir la misma dinámica para bajar.- dijo Kendall finalmente después de que cesaron las risas de ambos. "Si es que bajamos" pensó por unos segundos Kendall para luego olvidarse de ese pensamiento, para dedicarse totalmente a su amado Logie, dándole un nuevo beso.

-¿Y ahora para donde?- dijo Logan, pues llevaban mucho tiempo de pie en el mismo lugar sin moverse, solamente para besarse. Logan al terminar de hacer la pregunta se sintió muy estúpido, ya que las escaleras solamente conducían a un pasillo enorme y por lógica podías deducir que tenias que caminar por el pasillo para llegar a tu próximo destino.

-Sígueme, ya casi llegamos a un lugar que adoraras.- contesto Kendall dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Logan, como leyéndole el pensamiento y haciendo que se dejara de sentir estúpido. El pálido simplemente se dejo cautivar por esa sonrisa perfecta que le hacia recordar su juventud y las múltiples veces que en esa misma juventud hacía que el rubio sonriera de esa forma tan perfecta que lo dejaba sin aliento una y otra vez, sin importar las veces que viera esa sonrisa, siempre causaba el mismo efecto… No, causaba mayor efecto conforme la veía más, era un tipo de droga como los besos que recibió del rubio hacia unos segundos, entre más recibía más quería.

Kendall comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo, tomando de la mano a Logan que lo seguía un poco más atrás. El rubio ralentizo el paso, para que el pálido caminara a su mismo paso por ese pasillo que simplemente estaba hermoso.

Era esa la razón por la cual Logan caminaba tan lento, estaba admirando el bello lugar por el que estaban cruzando. Era un pasillo muy largo, era todo de color amarillo, prácticamente dorado y parecía que las paredes eran de oro solido, pues podías ver tu reflejo en la pared.

La iluminación era obra de varios candelabros con lucecitas blancas, estaban ubicados de forma que por todo el pasillo hubiera iluminación.

En las paredes doradas, estaban algunos cuadros de varios paisajes, algunos otros eran obras abstractas y una que otra imitación de algún pintor famoso como Picasso o como Van Gogh.

Además de todo después de cada metro se encontraban dos macetas, una en cada extremo del pasillo con alguna flor igual, por par, pero diferente conforme se pasaba el pasillo haciendo que el lugar se viera de una forma muy hermosa y sobretodo muy natural.

Llegaron al final del pasillo que los dirija solamente a un lugar que según Kendall era hermoso y le iba a encantar a Logan de una forma sorprendente.

Ambos se detuvieron justo en frente de un par de puertas enormes que estaban diseñadas con el mismo material que la pared, pero tenían algunos grabados en ellas haciendo que se vieran de una forma más maravillosa pero también de una forma mucha más misteriosa.

-¿Seguro que podemos entrar?- pregunto Logan con algo de desconfianza mientras ponía una mano en la puerta de la izquierda, que era donde se encontraba el chico

-Por supuesto que si.- empezó contestando Kendall poniendo la mano en la otra puerta y uniendo su mano restante con la de Logan.- Lo haremos juntos, no estés nervioso.- dijo finalmente Kendall y le dedico una mirada amorosa a su novio.

-A la cuenta de tres Logie, pero cierra los ojos.- indico Kendall.

-¿Con los ojos cerrados? Sabes que no me gusta además me da miedo que de pronto te vayas.- dijo Logan.

-Te prometo que no me iré.- contesto el rubio presionando más su mano con la de Logan.

-De acuerdo, cerrare los ojos.- se rindió finalmente Logan ante la petición de su novio, cerro los ojos, no sin antes presionar con mucha fuerza la mano de su novio.

-Logie te juro que no me iré… siento que a mi mano le dejo de circular sangre.- dijo Kendall que empezaba a sentir su mano fría y esta misma comenzaba a tornarse en un color morado.

-Entonces cuenta rápidamente hasta 3 o tu mano seguirá sufriendo.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa en su boca que cautivo a Kendall quien empezó a sonreír también, hasta que sintió una mayor presión sobre su mano.

-1, 2… ¡3!- dijo Kendall.

Ambos chicos empujaron la puerta que les correspondía con algo de fuerza ya que eran algo pesadas. Caminaron algunos pasos y luego Kendall los detuvo a ambos en seco.

-¿Ya puedo mirar?- dijo Logan que estaba a punto de abrir los ojos.

-No, aun no puedes.- contesto Kendall y soltó la mano de Logan.

Logan se comenzó a sentir mal, no sentía la mano de Kendall y eso le preocupaba. No quería pasar por lo que había tenido que pasar hace algunos años, eso no lo quería pasar de nuevo. Sentir la desesperación de no tener a Kendall a su lado saber que ya no lo vería… lo dejaría devastado nuevamente.

Pronto esas ideas dejaron de pasar por la mente de Logie… pues sintió las manos de Kendall en sus ojos para poder evitar que mirara algo.

-¿Kendall?- pregunto Logan algo inseguro.

-Tal vez.- contesto el rubio, riéndose un poco para luego besar el cuello de Logan haciéndolo gemir por le placer que le había causado.

-Kenny ¿Ya puedo mirar?- pregunto Logan en un tono de niño berrinchudo que esta en la busca de conseguir un dulce.

-No lo se… De acuerdo, ya puedes mirar.- dijo Kendall quitando sus manos de los ojos de Logan para luego pasarlos a su cintura y abrazarlo alegremente atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

Logan se sintió protegido por esos brazos tan fuertes que ahora lo cubrían. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco. Sintió que había mucha luz en el lugar… o mucha oscuridad cuando cerraba los ojos.

Sus ojos color chocolate se acostumbraron de nuevo a la luz y se quedo con la boca abierta de ver el lugar al que lo había conducido Kendall.

Estaban en un gran balcón, estaban en el centro de una pista de baile como la que estaban hace algunos minutos, pero esta vez no había techo alguno que les impidiera mirar la noche estrellada… junto con la gran luna, hermosa y magistral que se encontraba justo en frente de los jóvenes enamorados.

El satélite de la tierra, parecía brillar con más intensidad que cualquier otra noche y tenia un tamaño más grande de lo normal, el mismo caso era con las estrellas brillaban de una manera increíble de forma que la mayor parte de la iluminación era causa de la luna y las estrellas.

Logan comenzó a mirar para su alrededor. Estaba justo en medio de la pista de baile y del lugar con Kendall abrazándolo detrás de él. La pista estaba rodeada por algunas macetas, pero estas eran diferentes a las que se encontraban dentro. Estas eran solamente cuatro, que estaban cada una en un extremo de la pista, formando un cirulo ya las macetas eran alargadas y de una forma circular para realizar esa forma.

Logan no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que Kendall y él estaban debajo de un Kiosco que cubría toda la pista de baile.

Fuera del Kiosco, se encontraban muchas mesas, eran en forma de círculo y estaban hechas vidrio, al parecer. Tenia cuatro sillas a su alrededor y un pequeño florero con una única rosa roja en el.

Detrás de los chicos, se encontraba un grupo de sonido, muy grande, de hecho era mayor que el que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

Desde el punto donde se encontraban los chicos, se podía visualizar con una perfección sensacional toda la ciudad y sus luces que iluminaban.

Logan recordó que Kendall estaba detrás de él y que actualmente lo estaba besando.

-Kenny esto esta maravilloso.- dijo Logan soltándose de las manos de Logan para luego poder darse la vuelta, para poder recargar su cabeza en el pecho de su amado Kendall.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar.- dijo Kendall sintiéndose satisfecho porque su cometido había tenido un fruto y uno muy bueno, le dio un pequeño apretón al cuerpo de Logan y se sintió muy feliz por tenerlo en los brazos.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunto Kendall algo nervioso a su novio que se levanto de su pecho y lo miro incrédulo.

-¿En serio?- dijo Logan decepcionando a Kendall

-Si no lo quieres hacer no lo tienes que hacer… yo en realidad no quería…- empezó Kendall pero Logan lo callo en seco con un beso que termino tal y como empezó.

-¿En que momento dije que no?- pregunto Logan riéndose de la situación, ya que habían cambiado los papeles de la pequeña charla que tuvieron antes de subir las escaleras.

-Logie… te amo ¿Lo sabes?- dijo Kendall muy seguro de si mismo y dedicándole otra sonrisa que derretía al pálido.

-Claro que lo se… ¿Sabes que yo también te amo mucho?- dijo Logan muy alegre.

-Por supuesto que lo se… eres el amor de mi vida y… creo que también de mi muerte.- dijo Kendall haciendo reír a Logan y así mismo por ese comentario. Era sorprendente como ambos estaban llevando la situación.

-¿Bailamos?- dijo nuevamente Kendall, pero esta vez sin que nadie hiciera algún movimiento se comenzó a escuchar música, era un vals (Si lo desean reproduzcan "Historia de un sueño" de La oreja de Van Gogh, queda como anillo al dedo y pues esta genial la canción)

-Por supuesto que si Kenny.- contesto Logan. Kendall puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Logan y con la otra tomo la mano de su novio. Logan por su parte puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Kendall y la otra mano ya estaba ocupada con la mano de Kenny.

Kendall manejaba el baile, ambos giraban en cirulos a una velocidad algo rápida, se miraban directamente a los ojos, sin mirar o voltear sus rostros por nada, simplemente se miraban a los ojos, sonreían y disfrutaban de ese hermoso vals que estaban bailando.

-¿Kenny?- dijo Logan algo preocupado después de que había analizado con detalle la situación.

-¿Pasa algo Logie?- contesto Kendall mientras seguían girando al bailar.

-¿Estoy muerto?- pregunto Logan y el semblante del rubio cambio rápidamente de un feliz a uno nervioso.

-No Logie, no estas muerto.- contesto Kendall, al parecer ya estaba esperando a que la charla se llevaría a cabo, pero aun tenia la vaga esperanza de que Logan no notara nada extraño.

-¿Entonces tu estas vivo?- pregunto Logan con ilusión.

-No Logie, yo no estoy vivo y tu no estas muerto.- contesto Kendall sin dejar de bailar.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Logan con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo solo quería venir a despedirme y a pasar un tiempo contigo, decirte que en el cielo no se esta para nada mal.- contesto Kendall dándole un beso a Logan que había comenzado a llorar, pero increíblemente estaba llorando, bailando y besándose… al igual que el rubio.

Kendall decidió dejar de bailar y la música se detuvo cuando sus cuerpos lo hicieron. Se quedaron justo donde habían empezado en el centro de la pista, debajo del Kiosco.

-¿Despedirte Kenny? ¿Porque?- pregunto Logan un poco más tranquilo pero aun con la tristeza que comenzaba a inundar su ser… pero la alegría de tener a Kendall lo hacían sentir alegre… en pocas palabras Logan estaba llevando una batalla de emociones que no se sabia bien como terminaría y mucho menos quien ganaría.

-Logie, tienes que olvidarte de mí. Comenzar una vida nueva. No puedes estar lo que resta de tu vida de esta manera, no es bueno ni para ti ni para mí. Haces que me sienta un poco mal… pero eso no importa si lo comparas a lo que tú haces con tu vida… si se le puede llamar de esa manera.

Ya no estas viviendo, solo sobrevives a cada día de tu vida, que sin un afán de ofender se ha vuelto mediocre y sin sentido. Sé que me amabas, porque yo también lo hago y no sabes de que manera, pero tu amor por mi te ha llevado a hacer cosas que no son buenas para ti y para las demás personas que te quieren.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste a tus padres? ¿La última vez que estuviste en alguna fiesta? ¿Y la última vez que estuviste con Carlos o James, sin necesidad que fuera un evento como su boda? Fue hace 10 años Logie, yo lo es.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste en serio? Me tienes que prometer que volverás a ser feliz porque esa es la idea que quiero llevarme a la eternidad. Un Logan feliz que supo vivir sin mi, aunque me extrañe, no quiero irme con la idea de un Logan que se quedo triste por siempre, llorando mi muerte después de tanto tiempo.

Llevaste tu luto por mi amor, ya por mucho tiempo ¿No crees que será bueno que te vuelvas a enamorar? ¿A que aprendas a vivir con el recuerdo que tienes de mí y seguir con tu camino para que yo descanse en paz y te espere para cuando estés listo? Es lo mejor para ti Logie.- dijo Kendall dándole un beso en la mejilla a Logan.

-¿En serio te iras?- pregunto Logan con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo tengo que hacer…- dijo Kendall mientras separaba su cuerpo del de Logan.

-Kenny… solo esta noche… por favor.- pidió Logan con ilusión y la esperanza de que Kendall quisiera quedarse esa noche hermosa con el amor de su vida.

-Esta bien Logie… solo esta noche.- contesto Kendall abrazando de nuevo al pequeño y pálido Logan.

-¿Sabes algo Kenny? Tienes razón… debo olvidarte…. ¡Que estoy diciendo! ¡Claro que nunca te olvidare! Pero… tengo que aprender a vivir nuevamente con este suceso que nos afecto a ambos. A pasar el tiempo con Carlos y James como cuando éramos Big Time Rush… o cuando éramos solo unos pequeños niños que tenían cientos de aventuras en su imaginación.

Tal vez me vuela a enamorar… tal vez no. Pero te prometo que lo intentare… solo por ti.- dijo Logan dándole un beso a Kendall, pero en los labios.

-Esta bien que lo hagas… pero no lo hagas por mi, no seria justo. Hazlo por ti, para poder recuperar tu vida que de cierta forma perdiste en el momento que yo morí. Y me hace muy feliz que lo intentaras, porque yo sé que todo lo que tu te propones lo logras.- dijo Kendall devolviéndole un beso más a su amado Logie.

-Solo una pregunta más.- dijo Logan al ver que comenzaba el amanecer.

-De acuerdo Logie, ya casi me tengo que ir.- Declaro Kendall.

-Ven, vamos a ver el amanecer juntos y luego… la pregunta.- dijo Logan caminando junto con Kendall para el borde del balcón.

Comenzaron a visualizar como los rayos del sol comenzaban a brotar, dejando la luna y las estrellas poco a poco más y más atrás, haciendo que la noche se comenzara a sentir solo un recuerdo.

Kendall y Logan recargaron sus brazos en la protección del balcón y luego se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?- pregunto un curioso Kendall.

-¿Esto es un sueño verdad?- dijo Logan seguro de si mismo y dándole una sonrisa a su amado rubio que este correspondió.

-Si, esto es un sueño… pero quien dice que esto no paso en realidad.- contesto Kendall haciendo que Logan se sintiera bien por todo, sintiéndose de una forma libre y fuerte sabiendo que podría recuperar su vida, no importaba el tiempo, él lo lograría.

-Te extrañare Logie.- dijo Kendall abrazando de nuevo a Logan, ahora con la noticia de la despedida.

-Yo también lo hare y mucho… pero ahora actuare de forma diferente.- dijo Logan muy seguro de si mismo.

-Te amo.- dijo Kendall

-Yo también te amo.- contesto Logan para luego darse un beso lleno de ese amor y cariño, mientras el solo comenzaba a salir con mayor velocidad, indicando que todo había acabado…

* * *

Logan se despertó de golpe, había tenido el sueño mas maravilloso de su vida. Al fin se había podido despedir de Kendall, de su amado Kenny que lo había perdido hace ya 10 años…

-Jamás te olvidare Kenny.- dijo Logan en voz alta mirando el techo de la habitación.

-¿Y porque me olvidarías?- pregunto Kendall que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Logan.

-¡KENDALL!- grito Logan muy emocionado saliendo de su cama para luego abalanzar su cuerpo en contra de Kendall y terminar ambos en el suelo.

-¿Creo que te sientes bien?- dijo Kendall muy alegre.

-¡Claro que si! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo?!- pregunto Logan.

-¿Qué siga vivo? ¡Yo fui el que salió con menos golpes del choque!- dijo Kendall.

-¿Del choque dijiste?- pregunto Logan sorprendido.

-Si Logie… del choque de hace una semana. Haz estado en un tipo de coma todo este tiempo.- contesto Kendall poniéndose de pie y también a Logan.

El pálido se sentó en la cama y fue cuando reparo en donde se encontraba. Estaba en un hospital, tenia puesta una bata y podía ver a Carlos y James de pie en la puerta.

-¡CHICOS!- grito haciendo una señal con la mano para que Carlos y James pasaran.

-¿Cómo estas Logie?- pregunto Carlos mientras abrazaba a Logan y le daba la bienvenida.

-Muy bien ¿Y ustedes?- pregunto el pequeño Logie mientras terminaba de abrazar a James, abrazando finalmente a Kendall que se encontraba a su lado sentado, de forma que ese abrazo se prolongaría y mucho.

-Nosotros bien… solo preocupados por ti Logie.- contesto esta vez James, que estaba abrazando a Carlos, ambos estaban de pie frente a la pareja accidentada.

-¿Quién causo el choque?- pregunto Logan, esperando que no fuera Camille.

-Un par de tipos que venían alcoholizados… murieron inmediatamente después del choque.- contesto Kendall.

-¿Y Jo? ¿Katie? ¿Kelly? ¿Gustavo? ¿La señora Knight? ¿Camille?- pregunto Logan intentando actualizarse un poco.

-Todos están afuera muy preocupados por ti… ¡Hasta Camille! Se siente muy mal por ti y creo que también se arrepiente de haberte jurado venganza.- dijo Carlos.

-Y como todos están preocupados por ti… además de cientos de fans… creo que saldremos a dar la noticia de que estas bien.- dijo James saliendo junto con Carlos.

-¿Estas bien Logie?- pregunto Kendall a su novio que tenia una sonrisa, que no podía demostrar toda la alegría que sentía en esos momentos el pálido.

-Claro que si Kenny, no podría estar mejor.- dijo Logan mientras el daba un beso a su amado novio.

* * *

_**10 años después...**_

-Logie… ya es hora de que te despiertes.- dijo la voz de Kendall a su novio, mientras agitaba débilmente el cuerpo del mismo.

-Pero hoy es sábado.- se quejo Logan abriendo los ojos y mirando el reloj que se encontraba en el buro que estaba al lado de su cama, marcaba las 7:00 de la mañana.- además es muy temprano Kenny.- finalizo Logan, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Entonces la promesa de pasar todo el día de hoy no se cumplirá?- pregunto Kendall que estaba también recostado en la cama, mirando a Logan.

Logan abrió de nuevo los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ver a su amado esposo…

-Tienes razón, hoy es mi día libre en el hospital. Tengo que cumplirte.- dijo Logan acercándose a su novio y dándole un beso.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Kendall con alegría.

-¿Quieres hacer cosas sucias?- dijo Logan con voz sensual.

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo Kendall quien comenzó acariciar el torso desnudo de su novio.

-¡Que haces! Yo hablaba de limpiar la casa o lavar el auto…- dijo Logan partiéndose a reír.

-No eres gracioso.- contesto Kendall algo enojado.

-Cuando te fastidie, solo piensa en los días que estuve en coma… yo hago lo mismo, para saber que por más fastidioso que llegues a hacer a veces siempre te amare.- dijo Logan abrazando y pasando sus manos por su torso también desnudo.

-Tienes razón… te amo.- dijo Kendall.

-Yo igual… ¿Quieres hacer otro tipo de cosas sucias?- dijo Logan mientras pasaba su mano por todo el cuerpo de Kendall, terminando en la entrepierna.

-Por supuesto que si Logie.- contesto Kendall para luego besarse con mucha pasión…

* * *

_**Después de algunas cosas sucias **_

Logan se encontraba recostado en la cama, con Kendall abrazando su cuerpo. Por la mente de Logan no podía pasar otra cosa más que había sido muy afortunado por haber salido con vida de esa accidente, por no haber tenido que pasar por ese duro futuro que tuvo que pasar una vez cuando estaba en coma…

Logan sabia que ni Kendall ni él pasarían ya más el tiempo a solas, pues se tenían el uno al otro y su amor perduraría… por la eternidad.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sorprendente ¿No?

Espero que les haya gustado, por que al menos yo me siento satisfecho con este ultimo epilogo además de que ha sido hasta ahora lo más largo que he escrito… Disculpen si se me pasó la mano un poco… pero era necesario para que quedara bien.

Ah otra cosa… Si este fic llega a los 60 reviews les dejare una sorpresa… y si sobre pasa los 60 (Pueden ser 61, 62, 63 etcétera) les tendré DOS sorpresas… pero si no es de esa forma, no subiré nada (Esperare para ver a los cuantos reviews llega, si llega a las expectativas empezare las sorpresas y pues luego las subiré)

De nuevo muchas gracias por haber leído. Dejen su review con su opinión, es importante para mi y si quieren la sorpresa… háganlo con mas razón.

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
